Guardian of Azeroth
by Raxychaz
Summary: Medivh had seen a few things in his life, he would say he was experienced. But a child who is infused with an entire demon from birth, who then gets pulled through the Twisting Nether and onto his mothers grave at Karazhan, well he'd never seen that before. So as any Guardian would do he chose to keep Azeroth safe by making the boy his apprentice. Battlemage!Menma. Rewrite of MOA.
1. New Beginings

**Well it seems option two got resounding love. Not too surprised there, but a little disappointed, I really like Worgen's. **_**Sigh**_** ahh well, I'll stick with it.**

**TheMightHunter: I love to see your name in the reviews bro, and it makes me sad that no one else wants #1, or suggested their own really, but I'll make it up to you, I'll do **_**another**_** MOA with #1 specs. Later on obviously, as if I did both at the same time I'd melt my brain.**

**Zazi The Beast: Don't worry dude, my plan is to read up on Demon Hunters again and again so I can do your character justice, Demonhunter's are too badass for me to mess it up. As for the direction it all depends on you really, I plan to make Menma have some Warlock abilities, and Kurama be a Demon for shits-n-gigs, so how would **_**you**_** think he would react to such news? And yes, he will get more demonic features the more powerful he becomes, I just didn't have a set planning stage for it last time, he **_**was**_** about to get his horns but it didn't work out the way I wanted.**

**Krill 64: Goblin/Gnome hate all the way bro, they suck. As for the, essentially, Battlemage class you pitched, he **_**will**_** get some extra blades and such along the way, but he won't be using many skills from the Warrior's tree, maybe like 'Mortal Strike' and/or 'Intimidating Shout' but that's about it.**

**CarloJhonson95: If people feel **_**that**_** strongly about it being a harem, I'll think about it, as it stands until he gets an official pairing he will still be chasing tail, a few one night stands and such to 'Seal the Deal' with a few allies, if ya know what I mean, hur-hur-hur.**

**Right well, that should just about do it, if any more reviews come in I'll answer them next chapter.**

**Oh and don't lose your shit everyone but I've decided to have him take little pieces from each class. He'll mainly be a Mage/Warlock, but with little tidbits from each other class. Like Druid's shapshifting, not cat/bear/aquatic, but simple ones like a Raven, like Medivh. **

**No light based magic, no Priest or Paladin stuff since it would conflict with Kyuubi and Fel energy. Hunter/Rogue/Warrior skills possible, but no bows or guns. Instead stuff like being able to commune with animals easier and hide himself in the shadows. Warrior would work in conjunction with the 'staff-sword' combo that Atiesh will become, so basically battlemage.**

**Like a badass.**

**He'll get these skills from the various tomes in the Library of Karazhan, it's properly explained in the story, but nevertheless he'll be a robe-wearing, blade-staff wielding magical badass. So that will bring joy, yes?**

**Medivh will be wearing the robes of his Warcraft 3 persona, while Menma will eventually be wearing the robe set 'Tirisfal Regalia' I found it rather apt. Look it up.**

**Just before we start I wanna say that there are no demons in Karazhan as of yet, that will be **_**after**_** the dark portal is opened again. Ok? NO demons. Just ghosts and shit.**

**Got it?**

**Good.**

**Start.**

**Karazhan. **

A crow flew, circling a tower in a desolate and dreary crag in the earth, it was called Deadwind Pass for a reason, though it did actually have occupants, a small Ogre clan that was always bickering with a Harpy flock over who ruled the pass. Little did they know it was neither of them had any power to claim it.

Magus Medivh, the Last Guardian, was the sole owner of Karazhan, and the area around it, his body had long since regressed to that of a single crow, his power, while immeasurable, had diminished long ago, to save what was left, he reverted to his most favored form.

And though sadness rung through him at the sight of all those whom had died in the tower, haunting its grounds, he could not bring himself to cleanse it, Moroes his old butler and friend, walked these halls, as an accursed one, a Forsaken. His mind was a little twisted but he could still sense his old friend in there.

The troubles of the world, the Orcs, the demons, the undead, on and on, he saw them all, and for each vision he had, a book was formed inside the library. Events of history, changes in the lands, even rudimentary things like spells being cast, all there, knowledge and power put to magical paper.

But he had no use for it all, he was already a very learned and powerful sorcerer, a failed Guardian, the ex-host of Sargeras, slayer of men and the one who brought the orcish invasion to Azeroth. He had failed greatly, and his conscience weighed upon his heart.

Khadgar, his favorite, and only, pupil he had harmed rapidly aging the young boy to an old decrepit man, Corona Halforcen, his lover who he turned against himself, Anduin Lothar his friend whom he had grown up with, cut off his head, and 'killed' him.

Medivh's musings were cut off as a large explosion of demonic energy echoed throughout the pass, his eyes widened at the sheer amount of power that came with the blast, the crow landed atop a branch of a withering tree, calculatingly gazing upon the radiating blast of power, it was a deep red in colour, with bubbles of darker red passing through it, like blood cells in a vein.

The thing that worried him though, was the fact that this energy was around his mother's grave, that in itself set off alarm bells in his head. Medivh was about to act, but just as he left the branch he was perched upon, a vision hit his head, with the force of a Tauren's War Stomp.

**Vision**

_"Hokage-sama! The Kyuubi! What do we do?!" Shouted a voice, in a see of faceless shadows, a man with spikey blonde hair, light blue eyes and fair skin stood before them all, ordering them to evacuate citizens until the 'Kyuubi' was dealt with, whatever that was._

_The man was donned in a uniform, it would seem as such anyway, a dark green flak jacket over a navy blue t-shirt and matching trousers combo, dark blue open toed sandals on his feet and a long white sleeveless coat, and it was white with flames patterned around the bottom._

_The 'Hokage' flickered from view, bursting into yellow mana, how precarious, the vision shifted, apparently skipping, the man stood atop a giant toad, it was red in colour, warts and all, golden eyes with a bar shaped pupil, a coat over its shoulders and a sword sheathed on its back, preposterous looking, yet it was there._

_The man went on about how he was going to protect his 'village' before him stood a towering beast, taller than even most dragons Medivh had seen, nine flowing tails that whipped around dangerously, causing massive fissures to open up around it, its red eyes were what stumped him though, they had three black comma marks around the slit pupil, Medivh would admit it did look rather 'cool', but the 'coolness' was lost the second he spotted its long rabbit like ears, that poor fox, so powerful, but so silly looking._

_The Hokage made several interesting looking hand gestures before placing his hands upon the stomach of a...baby? Oh dear..._

_A spiral shaped seal glowed on the babes stomach, a large phantom appeared behind the man, donned in ragged robes with a demonic looking mask upon its face, dagger in its mouth and several beads wrapped around its visible hands, "__**Shiki Fuin!**__" Shouted the Hokage as the seal glowed even brighter and the beast was sucked in._

_How intriguing and yet repugnant of him, to fit a demon into a child, that seal would not hold, he placed the whole beast into the babe, as the man's body began to pale, another flux of energy hit the child, where it came from Medivh could not see, but the child was sucked into a vortex of energy, and vanished from the man's eyes._

_Medivh's mind was hit with information, it seemed the man's entire life played before his eyes, Minato Namikaze, and then another life did so, as though it was playing through the man's lineage, Tsunade Senju, Hashirama Senju._

_Then it stopped, he saw so many things spells called 'Jutsu' places and names that he'd never heard of, another world in itself._

_With all this knowledge in his head, a dozen books formed in the library, and Medivh was pulled from the vision._

**Karazhan.**

Medivh blinked slowly, as he looked upon the face of the babe, that rested on his mother's coffin, squirming in some red blankets, crimson red eyes and abyssal black hair looked up at Medivh curiously, cooing and giggling at the crow.

"_How curious..._" He thought, the demon was locked in, for now. But it would no doubt slowly break out of its prison, and without the man, Minato, to update and fix the seal it would corrode, killing the child and releasing the beast. Medivh could do it but he didn't possess the 'chakra' that was in the child, that was needed to make the seal function.

What made him slightly worried though was the fact that the child was brought into this world on a ley-line, all of them converged on Karazhan, and currently four were crossing under the boy, and were rapidly depositing Mana into his body. Medivh inwardly sighed before shifting out of his crow form and into that of a man.

He was covered in a dark brown robe, a mantle across his shoulders with feathers dotting the edges, a long black cloak falling from his shoulders. A hood covered most of his face from view but the lower half of his face was covered with a well-kept beard, his dark blue eyes peered through the veil of shadow cast over the top half of his head.

He picked up the child, the magical flow ceased for a moment, but returned, much slower this time, like a dripping tap into a bucket, the child's red eyes glittered with glee as he tugged on the man's gloves, smiling happily.

"It would seem, Menma, that I have found myself in quite the predicament, hmm?" He asked rhetorically, knowing he would receive no answer, the small boy merely giggled, Medivh cradled him with one arm whilst picking up his staff, Atiesh a long brown simple staff, with several red strips of cloth wrapped around the top, where a wooden raven idol rested.

"It matters not I suppose, failed or not, I am a Guardian and it is my duty to protect Azeroth from demons. I can't kill you, that would release the spawn...Perhaps runic magic will assist..." Thought the Last Guardian aloud, he could perhaps repurpose a few runes to work in conjunction with the seal to siphon off the power of the beast into the babe, so as he grew he would be extremely powerful, and the demon would be no more.

Yes, that was the best plan.

But first things first, he had to re-establish his control over the tower, it wasn't too bad, mostly just Moroes and a few ghosts, he wondered what the Berthold was doing though, after all this time of sitting at the entrance; the Doorman must be so bored.

It was going to be a long day.

**Two Days Later.**

Ok maybe a little longer than he thought, but he got it done. He'd regained control; all it took was a large flux of magic to push a majority of the ghosts back into the afterlife. As for those who looked after the house, the cooks, the servants and such, stuck around. Moroes regained what sanity he had, the cheeky butler commented on Medivh's choice of children, and wondered who the 'lucky lady' was.

Medivh was only _slightly_ amused, sarcastic wit was a gift given to Moroes.

He took the child to the top of the tower, to his quarters, and assembled a cot beside his bed, the Echo's that wandered around, echoes of him, had all been forced back into his body so he had enough mana to sustain himself for several years now, plenty of time to teach the boy all he needed to know.

This time, he would make it all right, he would train this child sculpt him into a weapon of virtue and good, to defend Azeroth from the ever-coming tide of the Burning Legion. With the power of the demon in him, and the sheer amount of Mana that had been absorbed into his body, along with the 'chakra' this child would do _amazing _thing. He was actually a little giddy at the idea of raising the boy.

As Medivh set him down into the cot, the boy yawned and was almost instantly asleep; Medivh pulled up the red blanket and pat his head.

**4 Years Later.**

Little Magus Menma sat before his father his shoulder length spikey black hair held out of his eyes by a small black bandana, he wore a dark red and black basic robe that fell past his hands a little. He and Medivh were in the Guardians Library and he listened dutifully. "Now, my child. Today we are going to unlock your Mana, close your eyes." Menma did as he was told and closed his eyes, they sat in the Library, many little mana wyrm floating around happily, Medivh had found one a few years ago; his son grew quite attached to it so he kept it around.

He didn't anticipate the boys love for mana wyrms and now a few _dozen_ floated around the library constantly, they were placid little things, the largest sitting curled up next to his son, yet another thing he didn't anticipate, calling the boy son and growing so attached to him, but over the years he grew upon the idea, the child was so interesting to him, inquisitive yet mature beyond his years, and quick to learn from his mistakes.

"Now, listen to my voice..." Started Medivh walking around the boy, "Let the life-blood of Azeroth flow around and through you, feel the oceans breaking upon the shores, the winds through the forests, the fires in the nights, every blade of grass and every creature upon the planet." As Medivh circled the child a low thrumming sound began to echo throughout the tower, Medivh paused in his stride, pale blue ripples began beating from his charge.

The ripples echoed out quicker and quicker, Medivh decided caution was best. "A dam of power, should rest in the middle of your chest, tug at it with your mind, but do so carefully, do not force it out." It was at this point Medivh noticed the runes upon his child began to make themselves known, from his hands to his shoulders, his toes to his waist, and all over his chest, they glowed with power equal to a veteran Mage.

Menma looked deep into himself, all the sound around him died as he did so, he reached out, and his mind found...something, it was like a well of power, a large open space of darkness appeared before him, he was in another place, before him was a giant wall, this wall held an enormous mass of blue energy behind it, he saw a door.

Menma quickly approached the door, looking through the peephole, all he could see was blue, he pulled the door open and at that moment his eyes snapped open.

Medivh hummed a startled expression upon his face, the child's eyes glowed a dark blue for a moment, before all of it came just ceased, the thrumming and the ripples the glow died down all of it vanished. Menma looked a little ragged from it though, "I'm pretty sure...I did it..." He panted out. Medivh smirked and pat the boy's head, before placing a trio of tomes before him, each one had a different symbol.

Frost, Fire and Arcane. The three trees of Mage Magic, it was a good a place as any to start there, no doubt the child would learn more spells but Mage was a good base.

"Study these tomes; each holds the starting point for Mage's. Frost is more oriented around controlling the field, shackling your target and then freezing them to death, Fire is all about damage and how much destruction you can cause. Arcane is sort of a middle ground with many spells revolving around stopping your foes from casting to taking the spell they cast and throwing it back at them, to turning them into sheep." Menma's brow rose in surprise before he chuckled at the idea.

"If you need assistance do not hesitate to ask for it. I'll leave you to your study and your..." Medivh looked around the room to see all the Mana Wyrms a decent amount bigger than they previously were, "Friends." He finished with a chuckle, but just before he was out the door he said, "Don't worry about controlling your Mana too much, practice a few small spells and we'll get to refining it later." Menma nodded at his father's words and cracked off a salute, much to Medivh's\ mirth.

"Right!" Declared the four year old standing up and looking at his floating pals, they all looked to him attentively as Medivh left the Guardian's Library to see what he could procure in the line of snacks, he was rather peckish.

"I need you all to bring me stuff on Magic, simple stuff like controlling it to...I dunno shaping it?" He asked, could one shape Mana? Curious thought, he waved off the idea for now as his serpentine buddies floated around the room peering at the books.

He opened Frost first, because he liked the cold, "_Welcome, Reader. No doubt you wish to learn the arts of Frost Magic, it is rather artful. To start at the most basic of spells 'Frostbolt' one must concentrate their mana into the palm of their hand, the Mana must be cold, a simple way to do so would be to imagine anything that makes you think of the cold, ice itself, a chilly wind, freezing water, little things that will help you on the way to becoming a Frost Mage._" Menma hummed that was actually a lot easier to understand that he thought it would be.

"Oh, cold stuff..." Tapping his chin Menma called out his Mana, a little clumsily but it was good enough for now, his whole hand was smothered in a blue light, it was at this point he noted the runes on his arm were glowing, "Father put those on for a reason, the demon. But I can't help thinking they are awesome." Something he picked up from Moroes was a very free vocabulary, for example, he was much less formal with his father than one would expect from a child raised by the Magus Medivh, and had the odd habit of talking to himself.

Moroes would call him Unique, Medivh called him odd, Menma called himself 'Wizard' as in awesome, not as in the literal sense of the word.

Odd kid all around.

_I digress._

Menma's attention went back to his hand, cold...He thought of frozen tundra's winds that cut to the bone, he expanded upon these thoughts, causing an emptiness to open up in his stomach, Menma looked at his hand, frost and chips of ice began to form, with a thrust forward he send a massive bolt of pure frost into one of his Mana Wyrms, it screamed as its whole body became an icicle and clattered onto the ground, before exploding into a shower of frosty mist.

Menma's jaw dropped as his eyes widened in horror, "STEVEN NO!" Screamed the four year old, it was a misfire! He didn't mean it! The other mana wyrms all looked to Menma with what could be construed as amusement as the little partials of Mana began to reform, slowly but surely it all solidified as Steven the Mana Wyrm once more. Menma ran up to one of his many pets and hugged it tightly the Wyrm coiling around him in response.

"Oh my Magic, Steven. I'm so sorry!" He exclaimed patting the Wyrm, the others all began chittering in laughter; Menma turned on them and growled, "HEY! Don't you lot laugh! I thought I killed him!" Menma's arms lit up with flames white hot and enough to turn Steven red.

Menma quickly pat himself down as the flames died out with his emotions cooling, "Well..." He stared at all of the wyrms, Steven floating around above him Menma quickly zipped over to grab his books, "I think it'd be better if I just study theoretical for a while..." He mumbled and opened up Frost once more.

Menma read for a few hours as Medivh came back in, silently watching his child, in Menma's right hand was an orb of fire in his left hand was a sphere of frost, Menma's calculating gaze intrigued him, the boy slowly placed the two orbs together and shot it across the room into one of the pillars holding up the ceiling, "_Frostfire Bolt!_" Announced the boy, Medivh's jaw dropped a little at the sight of it, the spell was rather complex to master one had to create flaming and frosted mana at the same time, a task that is harder than it sounds, and then combine the two elements.

"Oh my Magic that was so wizard!" Exclaimed the four year old, throwing his arms up, the mana wyrms doing 'the wave' in response, "Alright…let's do this…" Mumbled the child, a serious expression growing on his face, one arm ignited with flames the other emitting a frosted mist, Medivh watched curiously as he walked into the middle of the room, it was around 45 square feet so he had plenty of space.

"_Frostfire Nova!_" A small wave of flames and ice fled from his feet, rippling twice before ending, Menma turned back to the wyrms and said, "Who bad!? I bad!" The floating serpents all released their little roars in agreement, the boy began laughing and bouncing on his feet in excitement, "Father's gonna be so happy!"

Medivh paused for a moment; Menma was doing this to make _him_ happy? He felt an almost foreign warmth in his chest, as the four year old began reading from Frost Basics and Fire Basics while tapping his chin in thought, "Ok…So let's do this…and this, yeah!" Menma looked at the spells 'Ice Lance' and 'Fire Blast'.

Menma rubbed his hands together as flames crawled up his arms holding both of his hands close together, both horizontal and in front of him, each of his fingers pointed to the other arms elbow, his hands met at around sternum height, this would be his decided 'casting pose' as many called them, ice began to form in his hands and in half a second it was shaped into a small spear-head, the flames on his arms coiled around it and in another half a second Menma stepped forward with his right foot and threw the magical spear with his right hand, his left hand still holding a small amount of mana should he wish to perform the spell again.

As the Frostfire Lance, shot from his hands the end lengthened to about a meter, as it collided with the wall it exploded into a shower of ice shards and flames, Menma's jaw dropped, as did all of his wyrms at the amazing spell, "That…was…AWESOME!" Shouted the boy, before falling back into a pile of books, unconscious.

Medivh chuckled lightly as he approached his downed son, snoring contently, picking up the boy, whom reflexively huddled against him, Medivh couldn't help the smile that grew on his face, "I'm so proud of you, my boy." Said Medivh, ruffling his child's hair, the wyrms followed as Medivh teleported to Menma's room, which was just across from his own, and lay him in bed, the runes on his arms, under his sleeves, glowing a little before quieting.

"Perhaps they do more than just siphon the demon quicker? Something I did not anticipate? Ah well, I'll give it a few years, maybe three before I give him the books of those 'Shinobi' the Hashirama man's 'Mokuton' was incredibly interesting, I wonder if you can do it, dearest son?" Asked Medivh rhetorically, patting the boys head once more, like he did so many years ago.

**End of Chapter.**

**Yes darlings they will not be 6k each chapter, sorry but think of it this way, each chapter of KotH is 4k and I pump those out every other day, so rejoice!**


	2. Practice Makes Demon Summoning

**Ok the runes on his body are sort of like the markings in Fable when you use magic a shit ton. That's what I was going for, because dayum son that's baws.**

**And I've recently been playing a lil fable.**

**Elumnso: I think your ideas are pretty good, I probably wouldn't have use the Night elf one though, to be honest I feel they are a little overused, it might be because most of the Warcraft crossovers I've read the protag' is found by the elves for X reasons, but I did really like the others, if it got to me a little earlier I may have wrote with it instead, but alas, I cannot. I'll throw out a one-shot at some point for ya though.**

**Qzh: Well bro be happy, 'cus the hybrids be comin'. :D**

**Menma never will contact Kurama as his cage is sealed much tighter due to the runes, his energy is siphoned off quicker into Menma's coils, his energy takes the form of two things, when mixed with Menma's mana it creates Fel energy, when mixed with Chakra it makes Demonic Energy, Youki right? I know they seem the same and they basically are, its just ones green and comes from Azeroth and the Twisting Nether while ones red and comes from the Elemental Nations.**

**Colour is everything people, one needs it to acessorize like a hot mess. **

"Talking."

"_Spells_"

'_thinking'_

"**Big Demons/Big Creatures**"

"_**Big Demons/Creatures casting**_**"**

**Menma Age 7**

"So these were a bi-product of your vision?" Asked Menma, looking at the stack of books Medivh had placed before him, he'd grown quite a lot, and rather quickly, he looked like a preteen already, his hair fell to his mid back still held by the black bandana, his robes had changed a little, having a split down the lower half so he could have more freedom to move his legs, black trousers and brown leather boots could be seen, a pair of black cloth gloves over his hands, Riven, the largest mana wyrm, draped over his shoulders, glowing a mixture of red and blue.

"Indeed, each book is filled with various techniques for this 'chakra' you carry, a lot of the one of your sire, Minato Namikaze, are revolved around sealing or 'fuinjutsu', I could not use it as I do not posses chakra." Informed Medivh watching his son, Menma looked at the yellow book with Minato's name on it with a small amount of distaste.

He already _had_ a father, he didn't need to know about this other one. Nevertheless perhaps he could get some knowledge of use from it, this 'sealing' would no doubt be advantagious in the future. He grabbed the dark green on labeled 'Hashirama Senju' and flipped through a few pages, before his brow rose, "He could create forests? That's awesome, Cenarius eat your heart out." He murmured the last part with a smirk on his face, the forest demi-god would no doubt be interested in the mortal whom could use this 'Mokuton'.

"Agreed, but in the book he stated that no one else could use it, as it was a 'bloodline' of his clan. Then again you are related to him through your sire and grandmother so who knows." Medivh shrugged a little, perhaps he could perhaps he couldn't time would tell.

"Worth a try either way, hmm?" Mused the 7 year old, garnering a nod from his father, "Well this chakra looks awesome and all, I suppose I can take a break from my training for it..." He flipped through a few more pages idly before coming upon one technique, "_Kage Bushin no Jutsu_, a technique that evenly splits the users chakra over several clones of themself, when a clone's 'life' is ended all accumulated memories are returned to the caster, warning: Too many clones returning at once can cause serious brain damage, use with caution..." Menma looked up to Medivh who was a little envious of such a technique.

"That's like _Mirror Image_ except like..._way_ better! Oh wait no, I take that back they pop after a solid hit, ok _Mirror Image _is still cooler." Said the Frostfire Mage with a slight frown, "Still, I could study so much more than just the Mage tree with this..."

"Acceptable. I know your fancy for the Warlock arts is growing, just warn me if you plan to summon anything. I still can't beleive you convinced me that a Guardian should summon a demon, how unbecoming." Sighed Medivh.

"Use the enemies weapons against them, father. Don't worry I'll make sure you're around when I do. Besides you can't tell me a Succubus wouldn't be useful for at least gathering information. A Voidwalker can create a barrier around its master, and Imp can bolster the amount of raw energy that people naturally put out and Felhounds _eat mana_ portable magic-destroyer." Pointed out Menma, Medivh waved him off and nodded, yes he'd heard it all before, didn't make it any less rediculous.

Slightly hyprocritial but Menma was told from day one he was not being sworn to the service of any council or such things, he was to work in the best interests of Azeroth, he had no problem with this saying at the age of three that 'Adventuring will be wizard no matter what I'm doing'.

It seemed he was _really _interested in defeating the Legion.

Note the sarcasm.

But really, the boy did know what he was to do, Medivh wouldn't last more than a couple decades at most and then he would be off on his own, infused with the power of the Guardians and charged with his mission, to protect Azeroth from the Burning Legion, Menma had also stated an interest in 'tearing Frostmourne from the Lich Kings cold undead hands, because I want it'. Apparently he held a rather childish obsession with unique weaponry, Magic save us all.

"Right well, is there anything you needed help with? Or are you doing fine on your own?" Asked Medivh, he was going to play a game of chess against Moroes if he had nothing else to do.

"Nah I should be good, I already showed you all the cool new spells I made." Spells such as Frostfire Missiles, Frozen Explosion, Shadowfire Blast so on and so forth, he'd already dabbled into the Warlock arts a little, augmenting his fire spells with the Kyuubi's fel energies, turning them a dark green in colour, and sometimes black. Mixing Arcane and Frost was actually really easy, since Arcane was _just_ magic with no real element to it making Arcane Explosion into Frozen Explosion was childs play.

"Good, remember Attummen will take you for a riding lesson when you want it." Ah, the Huntsmen, a really, _really_ flipping weird man. He liked his horse Midnight a little _too_ much for Menma's liking, but he was a good rider and good with a blade so that was enough for him. Besides it would appear these...Shinobi used both ranged and hand to hand combat so he'd have to work out some king of...Battlemage or whatever, ideal for himself, chain laced robes? That would work. No shields, to cumbersome. Swords were a definite yes.

Oh the mental images were _so_ worth the amount of pain he'd have to endure for the physical training.

Ugh, sweat.

"But first, practice!" He announced happily, hopping off the chair and standing in the middle of the room, his arms esnared by flames, "_Frostfire Lance_." He intoned, stepping into the strike a trio of icy spears fled his hands and crashed against the wall exploding into shards of ice, what the shards hit, burst into flames.

Dark pink magic rose up around his fingertips, while ice gathered in his palms, "_Frozen Explosion!_" Much like an Arcane Explosion it shot outwards but instead of being made of Arcane Magic it was infused with both that and Frost with the intent to slow and chill enemies to the bone, so he could do this to them.

With a sweeping kick flames and ice followed his leg, "_Frostfire Nova!_" He'd built upon it so it could be used from a limb or from his feet, either way it messed up a few wyrms, it took Steven two days to reform after the first try, concentrating all the Nova's power into a smaller scale spell was pretty devistating.

He held out his right hand while focusing magic in his left, "_Frostfire Missiles!_" Like Arcane Missiles the more magic applied to the spell created more missiles, though these ones had a tendency to ennact frost-burn on a target, Steven screamed bloody murder as his 'skin' was burnt and his insides were frozen.

He should probably get another test dummy, poor Steven.

Black magic rippled across his hands as he held them above his head for a moment, "_Shadowflame Blast!_" Before stepping forward and sending a powerful explosive blast of Fire and Shadow Mana into the wall, the explosion was of decent size.

Menma nodded in approval, he knew more spells, obviously, but they were basic ones, he needed to practice the ones he made frequently to make sure he didn't ever screw them up when he was older, with a nod he returned to the book.

"Right lets see..._To unlock ones chakra you must look deep within yourself, a font of energy lay in the centre of your stomach, once you have released the initial burst spread it around your person, chakra is a natural positive and will continuously strive to put your body into a fit state for a Shinobi's duty. Of course if you neglect to help it along the consequences are less than good._" Read the 7 year old alound fiddling with a stray spike of hair behind his ear, "Oh that's just lovely that is." He mumbled sarcastically.

Medivh chuckled before standing, "I will return in a few hours, make sure you at least get up and do something physical." With those words the Magus departed for the chess room. Menma nodded, he needed to get this technique in the bag it would make his learning infinitely easier.

Meditating was a lot easier after you got some practice in a moment he was in front of his Mana, the dark blue mass floating gently out of the door and into the darkness, he had to go deeper though, his subconscience was a rather odd place, usually one would assume there would be some kind of imagery like a hallway or a field or something of the like, but for some odd reason his was completely dark.

It reflected a person, but he wans't dark in any sense of the word, he was charming and witty, sarcastic and adorably-handsome, and so modest. He walked for what felt like an eternity, but was probably only a few minutes, he was kinda impatient sometimes.

Instead of a door he saw a light blue glowing river teeming with energy, he drumming his fingers along his chin in thought for a moment, "The book said to run it through my whole body...So let's do this." He then _jumped_ into the river of chakra.

And then the world exploded in light.

Outside of his mind Menma's body was covered in another blue glow, but it quickly died down, he opened his eyes and stood, hissing as the new energy flooded his veins, oh that was probably a bad idea. Rubbing his sore arms, it felt like having pins and needles all over his body. A very painful but not, experience.

It was a weird middle ground.

"Right so...step one, surface walking..._To surface walk one must use their chakra to stick to a vertical object, usually refered to as 'Tree Walking' for the first attempt it is a good idea to do this exercise on a grassy area or something equally padded._" Read the Frostfire Magus aloud, Menma scoffed, "Right, pansy bitches...Oh father would flip if he heard that..." He mumbled, an ominous feeling falling over him before he shook his head, "Focus you magnificent fool!" He exclaimed, "_By coating ones feet in chakra they are able to stick to surfaces easily, but be warned, to much and you will be repelled, to little and you will slip._ Too much and you'll be repelled? What the Nether? That's makes no sense! The more you put into it shouldn't reverse the effects it should increase them! Stupid shinobi and their retarded energy!" He complained throwing his arms into the air, Riven floated around placatingly brushing against Menma's shoulders, little sparks of mana falling off the wyrm as it did so.

"That's Riv. You know just what to say to lift my mood." Said Menma patting the serpents head, it chittered happily before slithering away, Menma approached the wall and stuck his foot out, "Ok this shouldn't be too hard, Menma. You've worked on controling energies for three solid years now, this should be childs play."

Key word being should.

Menma's first step was quite easy, but due to defying gravity in such a way he had to lean forward to prevent himself from snapping in half, his second step was a little harder as his stomach began to burn from stress but he persevered, he got up to five steps, about 5 feet up the wall before his stomach muscles were raging at him to get down.

So he did.

By falling.

"SON OF A BITCH MY BACK!" Screamed the Magus as he rolled on the ground whining pitifully, a green wyrm slithered towards him, laying on his chest and despersed a charge of natural mana into his body, the healing properties soothing his back quickly, but it would probably bruise. Medivh had charged up a few of the wyrms for just such an occasion, his child was mostly self-taught with the Magus fixing a few mistakes here and there, it was how they were usually taught, or at least, that's how his mother taught him.

Menma groaned and glared at the wall.

"I will defeat you inanimate object! But first..." He raced over to Hashirama's book and flipped through it a little more until he re-arrived at his intended 'spell'. "Cross shaped 'handsign'...charge it with chakra...announce the jutsu's name. That seems stupidly easy..." The young Magus frowned at this, that meant that some moron could use this spell if they had hands and energy.

Stupid, very stupid.

But he did it, "_Kage Bushin no Jutsu_." A puff of smoke errupted behind him, Menma turned and saw three identical copies of himself all looking mystified, "Dudes! That's awesome!" He read a few books that Medivh gained from having visions of a place called 'Earth' they used weird words, but he found it apt, 'dude' reffered to friends, and 'bro' reffered to close friends.

"Alright, you guys go keep up with the Warlock stuff, stay away from Demonology for now we'll stick to Affliction and Destruction." The clones all gave a thumbs up and zipped across the room and began studying books on Warlock spells, two read spells on Affliction while the last one read on Destruction, mostly because Destro' revolved around flames and such, so using the spells were easier for him.

Shadow Magic was surprisngly easy for him, perhaps it was because of Medivh? Or because of the tower? Who knows maybe he was just awesome like that. "Right...I have to do...ugh, physical stuff." Grunted the Magus, reading on basic excercises for 'academy students'.

**Three Years Later, Menma 10 Years Old.**

"Father!" Shouted Menma, now looking like a 13 year old, his hair had been held into a low ponytail one stubborn bang hanging to the right side of his face, his body had begun to show signs of progress a few weeks after he begun his phsyical exercises and that spurred him on even more so. He wore a tight fitting red and black top and loose trousers, bare feet though, his hands still having the black cloth gloves, obviously bigger than before, the runes on his body were a dark, dark blue in colour, instead of the usual black, a minor but welcomed difference in the eyes of the pre-teen, the larger differece was a pair of Tigerseye goggles on his head, just sitting above his forehead in his hairline, he'd decided to dabble into a few proffesions, and Engeneering was by far the most fun.

Explosive Sheep.

Does one need a better reason to do anything ever?

Riven had been feeding off the excess chakra in the air, it made him...mutate a little. He grew like, _a lot_, he could easily circle his body around the entire room, and had actually _eaten_ the other mana wyrms, his body was decorated with vibrant shades of blue, red, green and purple, Menma was a little mortified when he came in to find all of his 'children' eaten by his biggest but noticed a bunch of little mana eggs on the floor so they would eventually regrow, and hey he got a free mount out of it.

Mana Wyrms ROCK!

Medivh approached the Guardian's Library and opened the massive wooden door with a wave of his hand, Menma stood there grinning proudly while a summoning circle rested in the centre of the room, ah. It was time for _that_. Ah well, supportive father and all, no one could accuse him of being anything less.

Menma pulled his goggles down and grinned wildly, "Prepare to be _amazed!_" He struck a pose and pointing skyward, Medivh sweat dropped a little at the boys theatric and eccentric side, a clone handed the boy a summoning book, "Thank you assistant Dave, now prepare to be see that which is wizard." Menma held out the book in one hand while holding out his right hand, open and palm facing the ceiling then it started.

Dark purple energy began cousing around the boy, another circle made of magic began to form under his feet as the one drawn in the centre of the room glowed ominously five seconds later and a small flash of magic occured, Medivh rose a brow at what emerged.

An Imp.

A rather tall Imp actually, not like the 'standard' Imp many 'locks summoned, it was about 4' tall to the usual 3' its ears were longer its horns arched back and were about 1' in length, its nose was less bulbous and narrow, looking pretty normal, for an Imp anyway, and it wore a small battle harness, instead of being naked.

Ugh, Imp dong.

"Summoned after all, about damn time." Said the Imp, rather happily mind you, crossing his long arms across his chest, Menma pulled up his goggles and rose a brow, "Whoa, boss. You're a kid, damn." Said the Imp tapping its chin, "Names Arzig, nice to meet'cha." Said the Imp offering a hand, Menma took it and grinned, Argiz noticed his rather large canines.

"I'm Menma, nice to meet you too Argiz, this is Riven." He said thumbing to the large wyrm behind him, Riven nodded in acknowledgement, Argiz whislted in appreciation.

"Damn, you're a big fella. Hey boss, how come you smell like one of the big guys?" Asked the Imp curiously, at Menma's raised brow he elaborated, "You'd call 'em Fel Guard's, ya'know, big blue, armour, muscles and swords too big that they must be overcompensating."

Medivh groaned, great an Imp with a smart mouth, teaming up with his smart mouthed child Magic save us all. Menma tapped the side of his nose and winked, "Ahh, that's a secret my friend, but for now I'll just say demons and I have a close realtionship. That aside can you show me how to use Fel fire?" Argiz's grin could make small children, or Gnomes, cry for their mama's.

"Oh this is gonna be a wonderful partnership I can already tell, boss." Said the chuckling Imp, Menma grinned and gave a thumbs up, his 'quirks' becoming more and more apparent the more he delved into Warlock Magic, but for every spell of a Warlock he learnt he retreated back into Mage teachings to counteract it, though he was running out of things to learn for the latter, maybe Shamanism? Or Druidism? Turning into a bird like his father sounded pretty good.

And lightning was cool, he could work with the 'Shock' family pretty well, Flame Shock was pretty close to Fire Blast, so the _spells_ would probably be easy, but getting the Elementals to acknowledge him would probably be harder.

He'd probably have to go outside for that, maybe try talking to the Ogre's they had Shaman's right? Who knows maybe he could work something out with the two feuding clans and get them to attack the demon in blasted land instead of each other, the Ogre's and the Harpries were just waisting their energy anyway.

Medivh took Menma aside a few hours later and decided to speak with him about a few things, "Now, my dearest son we must speak about a few things." Started Medivh, he could see the 'what'chu talkin' 'bout' look in his sons eyes but he kept silent, thankfully he knew better than to interuppt his elders.

"It's about what will happen when you come of age, Menma." Menma's look fell away and he nodded, "As you know a Guardian is infused with the powers of all the past Guardian's upon their election, charged with the task of defending Azeroth. But this is not a normal circumstance, as when the infusion takes place...I will cease to exist. In a sense." Amended Medivh, at the end, tilting his head a little as he said 'in a sense' before returning his normal stance.

"What do you mean, 'in a sense' aren't you completely _made_ of mana and your retained power?" Asked Menma.

"That is correct, but instead of 'dying' my body return to its former state of a crow. I will continue to observe the world, but I will never be able to speak, or return to my human form again, so essentially, I'll be dead to the world...Again." Menma gave an 'oh' of realisation.

"That makes more sense...So does that mean you'll be coming with me?" Asked Menma.

"No."

"Well that kinda sucks." He said breathily, messing with his bang, "I mean I'm gonna be going on all these cool adventures and you don't get to join in." He mumbled disinterestedly.

"I would not be able to leave Karazhan, or the magic in my body will completely dissapate, then I really will die. It's better for everyone and mainly for you, if my collective knowledge is stored into the libraries, for your use." Said the Magus, Menma conceded that he had a point.

"Fair enough."

"You will also be taking my staff."

"Atiesh...Will it even let me?" Asked Menma looking the staff up and down, that soulbound stuff was tricky buisness.

"I will make it, I will forceable remove the connection between myself and the staff." The strips of cloth gently drifted in an invisible wind, "No, you don't have a choice in the matter." Said Medivh looking at his faithful staff.

"And people call me crazy." Mumbled Menma.

"What people, you don't talk to people." Said Medivh, slyly with a wry grin.

"Ah, point taken!" Replied the young man with a grin, Medivh's eyes caught his sharp canine for a moment.

"The demon's energy is begining to effect your body." Menma's expression dropped and his skin paled a little, "Not in a harmful way, silly child." Said Medivh gently, smirking, "Your teeth are sharper, your ears are coming to the slightest of points, no doubt the more you use Fel energies the more effect it will have on you, then again I have noticed your regenerative abilities have been getting much better or late, so perhaps the effects will be less visible. Then again, Magic." said Medivh with a shrug, Menma chuckled a little at the 'reasoning'.

Magic, was the excuse for all things that could not be explained with reason.

"So...can I put a blade on the end of Atiesh or is that a no-no?" Asked Menma looking the staff up and down, it was missing a certain something.

Medivh sweatdroppped at his child but before he could answer the boy ran out of the room and back into the Guardian's Library, "I must study smithing, Dave fetch me some books on smithing! And Enchanting while your at it!" He shouted three clones ran out and down the ramp to fetch more books, then his child yelled out again, "And a spear!"

Medivh looked at his staff, "You know he going to do it anyway, right?" The staff remained silent but Medivh could hear pitiful crying from inside his head, "I'm surrounded by loonies."

**End of the chapter!**

**Sorry if there are spelling errors and gramtical problems, my Word is fucking up again, when it's decided to not be a dick I'll fix it up.**

**Menma will be a little eccentric as he gets older, and the more Fel energy he uses, he'll still be a compitent leader but the story will take itself less seriously, while still having a cohesive plot.**

**Anyway, leave some love.**

_**Raxychaz!**_


	3. Into the Temple, Out With Dissapointment

**Menma's attire is on my profile, links and all, make sure you look it over before reading. The only difference is the split in the leggings, and the actual material its all made of. **

**Battlemage rundown: Basically a badass mofo who runs in to the mess of things and wrecks face, weilding one twohanding in their dominant hand with spells reading in their off hand, the battlemage can equal any warrior worth his salt. The battlemage is not necesarily just a warrior/mage, they are generalized for any magical user with a warriors spirit and the will the is required for their rigorous training. Though at times the battlemage will revert to just casting or using a single handed weapon they are still a force to be rekoned with, tread carefully around them.**

**Menma's Mix-class so far: Mage/Warlock/Shaman**

**Future: Druid/Rogue/Warrior. **

**No he won't be learning **_**all **_**of the other classes skills, that only went for the top three, the others he will dabble into.**

**Proffesions.**

**Engeneering: Master **

**Blacksmithing: Artisan**

**Mining: Artisan**

**Enchanting: Artisan**

**Secondary:**

**Cooking: Journeyman**

**Fishing: It's Fishing, don't need that much skill to just hanging out with a fishing pole.**

**Menma Age 16, Four Years Until 'Start'.**

A young adult male stood in the middle of Deadwind Ogre clan, his arms crossed and his face set into a small scowl, he was donned in a dark red robe the sleeves were tight, pulling taunt against his defined arms, he held himself like a veteran Warrior, his hands covered by thick red and black gloves made of heavily durable Ironweave Cloth, a little something he made for just such an occasion, that occasion happened to be the creation of his armour.

His shoulders were covered by dark red guards of thick and heavy cloth, black chainmail knitted into the second layer, his lower body was covered by his robe, flowing in an invisible wind, the middle was split so he could move properly, heavy leather, maroon coloured leggins covered his lower limbs, they were decorated with a dark grey triming along the thighs, he got them from kicking the everloving shit out of Romulo for being such a loser, they were formerly adressed as Earthsoul Leggins.

He just called them 'comfy. A pair of matching boots to his pants, from Moroes for finishing all the spells of the Mage School, while at the same time doing so for Warlocks, they had the same general feel as his leggins, they were called Edgewalker Longboots, thicker up the top around his shins, but still managed to look proportional around his feet, like propper boots should.

Strapped to his back was his lovely blade, Dispair. Julianne gave it to him as a gift. Turns out, off stage, she is not a fan of her fellow actor, it was _actually_ really funny when he first found this out, the sword was mostly dark, _dark_ purple in colour through the center, while the edges were black-grey in colour, white weaving vine-like patters were enscribed down the length of the blade, it had no guard instead opting for a hollow circle where the guard would have been, the tip of the blade came to a point with two perpundicular points at each side, the grip was dark purple in colour with an amethyst coloured gem at the pommel.

He loved this sword, he loved cutting things with it even more.

"What do you mean, 'Me no wanna work with bird-lady'. Dumbass who is the leader of your clan?" Asked Menma growling lowly, his hood was down, so his long black hair could be easily seen, constrasting against his red robes, it was cut a little back to his shoulders, but still kept in a low ponytail, with the same stubborn bang parralel to the right side of his face, his Tigerseye Goggles were long gone, replaced with Primal-Attuned Goggles, they were a teal green in colour with one amber transparent lense while his left eye was covered by smaller reflecting lenses, that could zoom in to roughly 6 kilometres.

He was quite proud of himself for making them.

"Ugh...You da Boss, Boss. But we don' wanna work wi' bird-ladies, dey hurt us..." Whined one of the Warriors, Menma growled lowly, his red eyes glowing, exploding with green flames.

"Did I say you could argue with me, Thunk? No I didn't now you are going to work with the Harpies and you are going to like or so help me I'll incinerate _every last one of you!_ Do I make myself clear!?" He roared, the runes on his body, under his robes glowing a powerful dark blue as mana began to pump through his veins.

"Yes boss!" They all shouted, terrified, Menma took a deep breath and expelled the tension in his body, Argiz chose this time to appear beside his summoner.

"Well, look at that, boss. Got yourself a little army of braindead muscle, good for you." He sniped good naturedly, Menma's scowl lifted off his face like leaves in the wind.

"Ah, it's so funny watching them be afraid of someone half their size." He chuckled into his gloved hand so none of them would see it, before gesturing for his Imp pal to follow him back into the tower, Riven floated around happily, stretching himself out in the, not really fresh, air.

"So what now boss? You sent those poor bastards off to Blasted Lands with the Harpies to start chipping at the demonic presence there." Argiz had accepted that his boss would be taking out the Legion, but also found that not all demons need be eradicated, if a demon proved itself worthy of life then it would be allowed it. Such things as defending a mortal, slaying kin, or just generaly not being involved in the Legion's army were a few of the reasons that one could avoid his blade.

Or you could be summoned by the boss, that worked to.

Barthold opened the door, and bowed in greeting the spectral man was dressed up in a fine outfit, a white dress shirt, a black buttoned up vest, black slacks and dress shoes, his hair was combed down and parted, "Welcome back, young master. I trust your outing was fruitful?" Asked the Doorman.

Menma nodded and grinned, his canines had sharpened a bit more, his ears gaining a more defined point, his pupils had even turned a bright fel green, the red had depened getting a slight darker but still having the power to put the fear of god into peoples hearts, Ogres anyway. "As always Barthold, any idea what Gusteu is makin' for dinner, I needa get ma eat on." Asked the quirky Battlemagus, rocking on his heels and looking up the man standing at the staircase platform that led to the _other_ staircase to the dining hall.

"Yes, young master. Gusteu has prepared several dishes your favourite in fact, being one of them." Menma's eyes sparkled while he drew in a wonderstuck gasp, placing his hands on his cheeks and swooning, spaghetti bolognaise, his favourite food, Gusteu knew how to make it so the meat was tender, the sauce was the perfect balance of slightly sweet and tangy, perfectly made penne pasta, little inch long cynlindrcal tubes of goodness.

"TO THE DINING HALL!" Menma struck a pose like a hero charging towards victory, his Imp buddy doing the same while Riven merely coiled around them and hugged them with his body boddy, "Ok...Hugs first, then the dining hall!" Said the black haired male, hugging his giant serpent.

Ha.

Penis joke.

**Three months later.**

Menma side-stepped a swipe from one of the Broken in Swamp of Sorrows, he was doing a little house-cleaning, bloodying himself for future battles, he had skill just needed a little sprinkling of experience. The Broken were Draenei whom had crossed the point of no return, their minds warped by despair and insanity, he was a little amazed at how litteral the Draenei's phisiology took emotion, those whom held firm in their beleifs, whatever they were, held a strong heart and sound mind, were beautiful, those who fell...

Not so much.

Though he was a little struck at how they had managed to appear in Azeroth as far as he knew Draenei had not arrived on the planet as of yet, perhaps they had and were just _really_ good at hide and seek? Those dicks were just _asking_ for a showdown, he could already tell.

The Broken groaned, drawing him from his thoughts, gasping like one would expect a ghoul, as it swiped at him, Menma merely jumped back a few feet, over to the another small island, the Broken released a struggled shout and several more began to pile out of their makeshift tents, towards him, but to do that.

They had to go through _water_.

What is conducted by water?

"_Chain Lightning!_" White electricity, with blue edges, whirled around his hands, he called upon the power of Al'akir, the Windlord, in his 'casting stance' an orb of energy began to circulate, it took half a second to form, three Broken stepped into the water, another half a second for him to step into the spell, four more Broken entered the water.

It took another half a second to murder 7 beings.

Lightning flew from his hands, into the body of the first, he directed it, and forked the lightning, it split and struck the two behind it, as their bodies fell into the water it electrified, their corpses exploded sending water and gore onto their fellows, the flow of lightning did not cease instead it grew stronger, Menma's _Chain Lightning_ had been a real treat for him, so he _mastered_ it to the point that even the Wind Elementals were impressed.

The Fire Elementals tolerated him, the Wind respected him, the Water's did _not_ like him at all, and the Earth welcomed him wholely, it was...odd, for a group of glowing-eyed rocks to like your company, but then again he had communed with them outside of Deadwind, in the Swamp of Sorrows initially, so maybe the Water's didn't like it here? Fire's he could understand, since it was the opposite of their element, Wind didn't seem bothered by much.

So he had three out of four Totems, they were fashioned into a necklace that hung around his neck, each looking much like Tauren Totems, because he liked Tauren, even though he hadn't met one yet, a winged cylindrical peiced of wood with horns at the top and a cow-like nose near the 'head' around the middle, where the wings rested, were strips of patterend paint, each one a little different compared to each element, the Wind Totems were painted with whites and blues, with flowing strokes.

The Fire was painted with varying shades of orange and red, making a licking pattering. The earthen totem was painted with greens and browns looking like a mountain range.

It was a pretty good afternoon, well three afternoons technically, that he spend painting them.

What was he doing...?

Oh right.

Murder.

The exploded corpses were attracting crocolisks so he made his way into the tree-tops, standing on a low hanging branch and dusting off his gloved hands with a smirk. "I'm such a badass, why yes you are Menma you are indeed a total badass, why thank you Dave you charmer you." Blabbered the possibly MPD sufferer, so much time spent around only a few people and your clones no doubt do a number on your phyche.

He needed some friends.

Preferably someone female.

With their squishy warm bits.

"Thinkin' dirty thoughts again, sweety?" Asked a seductive voice, Menma's eyes fell towards the speaker, a scantily clad demonic woman with decent sized bat wings emerging from her back, dark violet hair that was cut into a short bob that flared out at the ends, framing her heartshaped face, her lower lip pierced through the middle with a silver stud while dark golden eyes looked up at him, her horns curled back behind her pointed ears, she wore a plated corset that barely contained her heaving chest, her skin was a pale purple instead of the usual pink that Succubi were known for, she still had the hooves but they lacked the rough fur that most had, her lower half being covered by a lylac colour surong while her arrow headed tail was wrapped around her left, exposed, thigh.

"Indeed, Meleena, indeed." Said Menma, mock seriously, he figured 'what the hell' once his raging hormones began to permiate in his body, so roughly two months ago he summoned up a Succubus, Medivh bearing witness, unwillingly, to his son effectively doing a cross-realm bootycall, and he got once again a rather unique specimen. She didn't bother using the same whip as the other 'harlots', her words, instead using good ol' fashioned demonic magic.

She still had the same abilities of course, Charm, Invisibility, though instead of a lash she could mold Fel magic around her hand and rip through people like a hot knife through a childs happiness.

It was pretty hot.

HA! Hot knife...hot? Hilarious.

"I'm the funniest man alive." Said Menma mentally patting himself on the back, Meleena chuckled and slid and arm around his waist, looking up at him a smirking.

"Well Mr. Jokes and Lightning, what are we gonna do now?" She asked, 'innocently'.

"Well, I've already whiped out one camp of these poor bastards, may as well go for another few, not like I have anything else to do, this is my first day off to do whatever." Admitted Menma, shrugging, Mel nodded, she was content with that.

"OH! IDEA!" He announced happily, Mel waited patiently for him to stop rocking on his heels happily, "This place has a big ol' crypt right? Well what do crypts have?"

"Corpses." She said flatly.

"No, silly no-pants lady," He chided tapping her nose happily, Meleena's nose invultarily crinkled, making him coo and place a small kiss on her lips, "Aww you sho cute." He said in a higher pitched voice before continuing, "No they have stuff that I can take."

"You know darling for a 'Hero' you sure do come up with some questionable ideas." She said idly fiddling with his totemic necklace.

"If I only did what was good for other people all the time I'd no doubt loose my mind, 'sides adventurers are allowed to do it, it's pretty much expected of us. Now let me just get the ol' sensory mind goin'." He said closing his eyes and expanding his senses, covering the entire swamp with his mind it worked sort of like echo location, and that echo led him to one place.

The Sunken Temple.

"GREEN DRAGONS!" He grabbed Mel's shoulders and looked at her with a grin that only a madman could match, "THERE'S _GREEN __**DRAGONS!**_ Jackpot!" In a flash, not litterally, Riven arrived, saddle fastened onto his back, Menma climbed one while Meleena merely blew him a kiss before vanishing into a portal.

She liked many things, sex, fightning, a good meal and fine wine, her summoners company. Running around in crypts and tombs was not one of them.

"Onward Riven, we gots us a bunch a lizards to subjugate and turn into badasses!" Shouted the Battlemagus, Riven roared loudly and took into the air, flying through the canopy into the clear skies, Menma's giant mount caught the gaze of a several orcish eyes near the outpost of Stonard, many were muttering several words while one pair of eyes in particular, belonging not to an Orc but to a Forsaken under the cowl of a Bloodfang Hood, in a flicker of shadows he was gone from everyones vision.

**Temple of Atal'Hakkar, Inside the Sunken Temple.**

Menma came upon a massive stone chamber he walked down a corridor hallway until he reached the end, it appeared to be some kind of drain, in the centre of the room, while Green Dragonkin milled about the area, a few whelps as well, Menma was almost salivating at the amount of damage he could cause against the Legion with just this group. The entire room was packed with them, but he could smell...Something that wasn't dragon near the far right corridor.

Slipping into an Invisibility Genjutsu Menma quickly raced across, taking a running leap, pulling his goggles down to keep the wind from interupting his vision and pulling his hood down to hide his identity, should he need to. The power of chakra was truely amazing, flooding his legs with it he ran along the wall, he reached the end of the hall, landing soundlessly, and was less than happy with what he found.

Trolls eating each-others flesh, sarcrificing innocents upon altars, all in all just being dicks to life. Menma unhooked Dispair from his back holding the blade in his right arm and cracking his neck, he thanked Minato for knowing so much about seals, because the Anti-Gravity Seal, Menma had made by reverse engeneering the Gravity and Resistance Seals, it made combat a shit ton easier when your sword weighed about as much as a butter knife.

Menma's left arm was coated in magic, his cloak dropped and he charged, "_Frostfire Lance!_" He roared spearing three canabals through the stomach the spears exploded causing frosted flames to spread across to another three trolls, there was a total of 50 plus the summoner and his assistant.

Menma made a sweeping strike, "_Frostfire Nova!" _Another four trolls were caught in the attack, dying in horrible pain, Menma parried the strike of a greatsword weilder, the Troll's guard forced open Menma impaled the humanoid on Dispair, before tearing horizontally cutting the poor bastard in half, "_Katon: Gokakyu No Jutsu (Great Fireball Technique)!_" A massive white fireballs was blown from his lips killing five more as he rolled backwards to avoid a strike, he was forced on the defencive for a little bit, blocking strike after strike with his large blade, that was until a volley of Shadowbolt's came raining down upon him.

"_Mokuton: Mokujouheki! (Wood Locking Wall)_." Announced Menma the trolls all paused as roots ripped out of the ground forming on interlocking wall of wood that blocked the spells, Menma then grinned savagely, and shouted, "Imma 'bout to put my wood in you!" Before punching the wall sending it into splitners and shards, killing almost ever remaining troll except for the summoner.

Menma grinned and spun Despair by the hollow ring in the guard, before throwing the whirling blade of death towards the troll, "_Kiri Kage Bushin No Jutsu! (Sword Shadow Clone Jutsu!)_" Despair exploded into dozens, the blades all staking into the wall in a set order around the troll whom had pretty much shit himself, his arms and legs were peirced while the rest of the wall was decorated with pretty blades of _death!_

"No sit still while I steal your soul for yummy information." Menma hands sparked with purple energy as he stuck his hands formward all fingers spread and tensed like he was about to swipe someones face off, "_Soul Drain._" The troll struggled a bit, but his rapidly fading life-force made it harder for him to fight it, eventually he just gave up and in Menma's hands formed a dark pink crystal, a screaming face in the middle of its form.

Menma grinned and flipped it in his hands, before 'summoning' Dispair to his hand, and clipping it back onto his back, leather straps doing so automatically, he fiddled with the Soul Gem a little before crushing it, memories not his own flooded his mind, it appeared that these trolls were trying to summon the Soul Flayer, Hakkar into this world. But failed repeatedly, the Green Dragons were here because of Eranikus, the consort of Ysera, who's mind was lost the second he stepped into the temple and the minds of his kin, but it seemed that the Green's were all linked to Eranikus, get rid of the cause and the sickness will fade, easy as.

Time to go save some Dragons.

**Two Hours Later, Karazhan.**

A comically weeping Menma was being consoled by his Succubus, "And then he was all like 'Thank you for freeing my soul mortal I will now go and return to the Emerald Dream, words alone cannot express my gratitude, tell me what I can do for you.' So I said, please assist me in defeating the Burning Legion and protect Azeroth, so he was like 'Very well, I will take my whole flight from here and return to the Wyrmrest Temple so we may warn the others.' And then poof! He was gone! That dick took all of those future-badasses away from me and all he left me was this kind of awesome sword!"

The sword was named Dragon's Call, apparently it could summon a Green Drake to assist the weilder, it was a really wide blade roughly 1.'5 from edge to edge, a steel grey mixed with an emerald green, varying tones across it, the blade had a roaring dragon enscribed onto it, the guard was wrapped in a green leathery material, Menma was pretty sure it was dragon-hide.

Basically what had happened was he went in, beat the everloving crap out of a _shade_ of Eranikus, was about to drain his soul but _nooooo_ it turns out he's much less of an asshole once his heads been beaten in. So he was all grateful and junk and then _poof_ off he went and so too did the rest of the flight.

Menma was really pissed _and_ sad, all at the same time.

So he was resting his sadness in his summons unearthly bossom, it was very comfortable. "I don't see the problem, you gained a new ally and a new blade." Pointed out Medivh, Menma sighed.

"I know...I just wanted to help them reach their full potential, rather than be so held back. I mean they're _Dragonkin_ they shouldn't be easy to kill, and the few that sniffed me out, they were easy to kill."

"Perhaps it is because you have done nothing but train your mind and your body for the better part of almost two decades." Said Medivh, calmly, with a rise brow.

Menma look from side to side, "I guess I am kind of a badass..." He mumbled only to be struck in the head with the raven end of Atiesh, "Ouch, what was that for, can't you see I'm in turmoil!" Whimpered the teen, half-joking, still half dissapointed.

"No arrogance or gloating from your young man, I don't want humble either I want to semi-san some of the time, too much to ask? I think not, now get up and come with me, Maybe some Druidism shapeshifting will fix that head of yours." Medivh mumbled the last part but his son heard him anyway.

**End.**

**Menma's Spell List.**

**Frostfire Bolt: Fires a bolt of both fire and frost, slowing the target and placing a short burn effect.**

**Frostfire Nova: Can either be fired from the feet in a circular blast of from a leg after a sweeping kick, causes straight damage burning from the inside and freezing on the inside.**

**Frostfire Missiles: Shoots five missiles per barrage at a target, each missile explodes on contact, activating 'Frostburn'.**

**Frozen Explosion: A frozen varient of Arcane Explosion, has a chance to root a target to the ground.**

**Shadowfire Blast: A mixture of Shadow Magic and Fire Blast, when it hits lowers Magic Resistence of the target, and burns through armour slowly lowering their physical Resistence.**

**Shadowfire Bolt: A basic bolt of dark flames that has a chance to activate 'Shadowburn' which damages the target equal to 3% Of their Maximum Health, if the Caster's health is higher the effect is x10.**

**All basic Mage and Warlock Spells.**

**I would list what shaman spells he knows, but c'mon ppl, ain't nobody got time for that.**

**Jutsu.**

**Rasengan**  
**Starting on the Hiraishin, due to his body needing to mature.**

**Mokuton: Wood Release**  
**Katon: Fire Release**  
**Futon: Wind Release**  
**Doton: Earth Release.**  
**Suiton: Water Release**  
**Raiton: Lightning Release**

**Lataz.**

_**Raxychaz!**_


	4. Frakenstien Ain't Got Shit On Me

**Hey guys hows it going.**

**Yinko: That was some funny shit right there dude. Honestly I hadn't thought about going to the El-Nations, but I could have like a crack-fick offshot series for it just mindless fun. As for pairings, yeah you really do have to watch out for those implications. I try **_**really**_** hard not to think about the fact the Sylvanas is actually dead, considering how many people wanna bone her.**

**Ha bone, dead. I'm hilarious.**

**But I will admit there are a few artists out there who can draw a good lookin' female Orc and Troll, then again since the image of their in-game models is burnt into my mind it gets a little tricky to veiw them any other way.**

**Just saying though, Blood-elf would be the most likely as far as it goes so far, but who knows? I **_**could**_** use Sara from Genesis in MOA but then again she is human so some people might see that as wasted potential.**

**Or Draenei totally forgot about them for a moment.**

**Completely different note, if anyone wants to be **_**totally**_** awesome and draw up Menma for me, that would be totally wizard of you.**

**That's a thing.**

**We're doing that now, someone in the reveiws did it, now you all must do it! MWAHAH!**

**Also to add to Menma's character as every hero has some horrile fault, his will be his conflicting personality traits, it will be elaborated upon more as the story goes.**

**Menma Age 20**

Since his little trip over to the Swamp of Sorrows Menma dove back into his studies, his mental state was something of a concern to him, his lucid moments were quite large but his little...shall we say, 'moments' bothered him greatly.

But he was able to push that worry aside, after all nothing terrible had happened really, he just got a little odd in the heat of battle, his movements were no different, just his mouth. Speaking of battle after his return to the tower he and Attummen began sparring more and more, and he'd begun using the '_Hiraishin_' that his sire had involuntarily left for him, the spell was quite the genius piece of work.

But, as a Mage he was a master of manipulating space and time, Portals were a prime example of this, so he was able to incoperate his comprehension of the subject rather well with the jutsu, the dagger-kunai, sorry- rested on his hip, a perfect replica of the original, and with the _Kunai Kage Bushin no Jutsu_ he would never run out and could never loose it thanks to the 'Return' seal.

Magic bless that mans mind and his knowledge of seals.

Menma found himself wondering about his mother though, Medivh never received a vision of her, and therefor did not get any books out of it, the name 'Kushina' was tossed around a fair bit in Minato's book, it was more than likely her, a redhead and a blonde making a black haired baby.

So much sense right there.

He'd taken quite well to the studies of Druidism, the spellcraft was actually dificult for him, so that was a nice change, so dificult that he had only just mastered the _Healing Touch_ spell, while using _Wrath_ was a little easier due to it being an offensive it appeared his talents for spells resided in the realm of chaos and damage rather than soothing or healing.

Not that he minded blowing stuff up was _waaaay_ more fun that patching up the bleeding and injured, though it would no doubt come in handy, he'd have to leave his darling Riven at home due to the amount of attention he would pull, not something he needed right off the bat so he'd be traveling in his flight form for a while.

But he did place a summoning marker on Riven so he could call the _massive_ lug whenever he wanted, seriously, the damn thing was huge.

Argiz and Meleena had done the polite thing and given him some space to get his head together, somewhat cutting down their visits to only when he summons them.

Menma was currently standing atop the tower, his form having filled out more, he held the usual built nature humans were renown for, but the height of a troll, roughly 6' 5" tall. His long black spikey ponytail whipping in the wind, his pale face illuminated under the moons gaze, in his hands was clutched the dark oak coloured staff of Atiesh, roughly half-way down the staff it abruptly changed to a long blade, roughly 3" from edge to edge, it ended in a curved point, a thin strip of black down the centre of the blade while runes and seals interlocked to create the impression of angry cracks in the blade, glowing dark red in colour.

Atiesh could talk.

He didn't actually expect that. Though it was very queit rare voicing any thought, he wasn't sure if she was mad at him for messing with her 'body' but she didn't speak much, other than to cordially say hello to him when they first bonded, that was last year, Medivh decided he should get used to carrying her.

Despair, if it could be, would no doubt be jealous, she always was such an attention whore. Not that Despair could talk, he just got the feeling.

Damn it. He really was crazy.

"I'm not crazy...I'm not crazy...I'm not crazy..." He chanted, but glowing green pupils and blood red eyes didn't exactly fit sane peoples faces.

"_You're probably crazy._" Said the breezy voice of the staff. Menma's gaze fell to her, "_If I'm going to be stuck with you, I'm going to insult you._"

"It's been a whole _year_ since we bonded. What the hell made you so quiet?" He growled, staring at the wooden raven, that would probably equal her 'face'.

No response.

"I don't like you." He said with narrowed eyes, his attire hadn't change, like at all. He kept his goggle on, though finally decided to use them to hold back his hair from his face, his beloved robes were reswen with a heavier metal 'Fel Iron' it made him a little caution being near anything that had the name Fel, nowing himself anyway, but it was pretty harmless to him, thankfully. Medivh only had a limited supply around the Tower and finding it all was sort of a little scavenger hunt for Menma, one he didn't really appreciate, he hated scavenger hunts.

He got a cape.

That was pretty cool.

It was blood red, littered with runes and seals, the end was a little battleworn, mostly because he did techinically pry it from the corpse of an enemy, it was enchanted to enhance Spell Power, intially, when Menma was done with it he'd made it harder than steel and softer than a whores kiss, the runes were all green while the seals were all red, there was a sword patterend into the middle of it.

Despair was held in a little seal on his right glove palm, he _could_ put it on his actual hand but he ran the risk of tearing his glove to tatteres every time he wanted his weapon, so decided against it, besides this way he could wear his cape without having to worry about the damn leather straps holding his sword up getting in the way.

It was pretty wizard.

His sire's technique, Rasengan he'd taken it and improved it, apparently it was based off a 'Bijuudama' something he heard in the back of his mind for years, along with a few others things, like 'Kurama' and 'Old Man Rikkudo' apparently some of the memories of his prisoner seeped into his mind, this 'Bijuudama' looked like a complete army-slayer, an orb of concentrated Bijuu Chakra that is then _fire like a __**lazer**_.

Yeah.

He was going to do _that_ a lot in the future.

Sarcasm.

He'd probably never get the chance to use it, no offence against Azeroth but the common adventurers and hero's...Well using a technique like that would be beyond overkill, then again, fighting big-fella's like Ragnaros or Netharian, definitely.

Speaking of Rasengan, damn. Dat thought process. He'd played around with the basic idea and figured out a way to make a new technique out of it, 'Rasenringu' the Spiralling Ring, it created an orb of all his collective mana varients then jammed it into a ball, that ball then spun and spun until it landed, then **BOOM!**

"_Crazy._"

Menma threw Atiesh off the top of Karazhan without looking over his shoulder he turned into a raven and flew off, quite large in size with runes covering its body, around its neck was his totemic necklace.

'_If she wants to call me crazy, she can deal with gravity._' He had a feeling this would be a recurring event.

**Inside Karazhan, Master's Quaters.**

"Ready?" Asked Medivh, standing before his son, arms crossed.

"As I'll ever be...Lay it on me." He said flippantly, Medivh chuckled and shook his head amusedly.

"Very well. I would just like to say Menma, that you have made me very proud. You have surpassed all my expectations and have given me a gift I never thought to receive, a son. Whatever happens, whatever you do, know that I am proud of. Unless you start going crazy and killing every living thing in sight, then...Not so much." Said Medivh.

"Your soooo good at making heartwarming speaches look at me, I'm crying on the inside, trust me." Said Menma in monotone, deadpan expression on his face.

Medivh waved him off, "Whatever, the point still stands, don't go insane. Or I'll find a way to get you." Warned the Magus, Menma nodded like this hadn't already been drilled into his skull since the day of his birth.

Blue lights, much like fireflies began to flow out of Medivh, they spiraled and twisted before shooting into Menma, who let out a silent scream as power and memories not his own were flooded into him. The markings all over his body began to glow so much they excreeted mist, his eyes exploded in a pale light, his hair gained several white streaks, all after this little light show, Menma was on his knees panting heavily, a crow sit on the ground pecking at him.

Menma opened his eyes slowly, his red orbs were pale as snow, his green slit pupils so intense it could make even the greatest evil shiver in terror, his veins glowed with his heartbeat, like all the blood in his body had been replaced with mana, Menma slowly gripped his forehead but hissed at some pain that hit him, pulling his hands back he saw sharp clawed nails dotting his fingers, with a sigh he mentally added to cut off the fingers of his gloves.

Rising to his full height Menma cracked his back and rolled his shoulders, conjuring a mirror he rose a brow at the sight of himself, "Magic equals streaky hair apparently..." He mumbled, tracing the markings along his face, "My jawline is sharper...I can't feel the demon, did I absorb it all because of you, father?" Asked Menma looking down to the crow at his feet who merely twisted its neck in confusion.

Menma ran a hand through his hair, but paused as dread suddenly hit him full force, "Oh sweet Magic no..." He said chillingly, flattening out his hair only to find a pair of black and white vulpine ears at the top of his head.

Then he screamed.

**Dining Room.**

A tall Forsaken gentlemen with a well made, well kept suit on, matted hair combed back with dark golden glowing eyes imbedded in his skull, looked up, "Oh dear. It appears the young master is in a spot of trouble...He'll be fine." He said flippantly.

**Masters Room.**

"I'm...I'm...Ears...On my head..." His brain shut down, quickly he lifed his cape to inspect the damage, thanking magic there was no tails.

_Yet._

"Oh no-no-no-no...I'm an adowable foxykins, NO! MAGIC DAMN IT, DEMON!" Roared the Magus in rage, taking several deep breaths he ran his hands down his face, "It's fine. It's fine...This is good, if anything. This way they can't pull the '_You're human_' card on me, it's alright Menma everythings going to be alright..." Chanted the Battlemage, with a click of his fingers he summoned Atiesh into his open hand, it was a bit wet.

"_Fox. Cute._" She stated.

"Shut. Up." Snapped the Magus irratably. Thankfully she took the order, winds whipped around the staff, drying it off, Menma left the room for his own and sealed up all his needed belongings, mostly just a few clothes and some books he hadn't finished reading. Gusteu knew he was leaving today so being the awesome guy that he was, made a _shit ton_ of pasta for the mastah, he could live off _just_ that for a couple of months quite happily.

Horrible for his health no doubt, but he _could_.

Pulling down his hood Menma slipped his goggles over his eyes, thankfully that glow in his veins had faded, the one on his runes had not, but they stopped 'misting'. "Ok, first we'll go to Stormwind it's the closest, talk to the King whoever that is, I probably should have read on that, but I'm sure it won't be so bad. Then head off to the Dwarf-land, and..._gnomes._ Pathetic little creatures, 'Oh help us we lost our city to the troggs'." He mocked with a rather well done Gnomish accent and tone of voice, he did have moment when he could whip out a rediculously squeaky voice, not on command though, he had to trick his vocal chords into it.

Mwahahaha.

Off topic.

"They're half a foot tall, why do the dwarves both with them." He grunted, he didn't give to flying Roc shits if they were good at Engeneering, that's all they were good for. And where did it get them? Irradiation and kicked out of their birth place by a slightly bigger crazed midgit.

Complaining about it wouldn't help at the moment though.

**20 Minutes Later, Duskwood.**

He got all his shit together said his goodbyes and promised to visit soonish, he was walking out of Deadwind and towards Duskwood, it was pretty much what he'd expected, dusky. And pretty much one big friggen downer, he could smells death and corpses on the air, no doubt because of the demon enhancing his senses, speaking of, the dark itself didn't seem to bother him, his eyes cutting through it like it was mid-day, sunny and all.

That was going to no doubt make sleeping a complete and utter _bitch_.

Atiesh's blade gently clinked against the ground as he stepped, using it as a walking stick, because why the hell not, he really felt the need to walk around spinning Dispair like a circus performer but then again he'd probably get picked up by the po-po.

Ha, Earth had such funny terms.

"Po-po." He said, giggling at the silliness of the word, "It's like bum, say it enough and someone will giggle at it." Just as he said, he started off, "Hehe, bum."

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness, friend." Said a voice, full of amusement, Menma lifted his gaze to the voices owner, a human, female, pale skin with a short bob-cut of dark raven coloured hair, her doe brown eyes reflected mirth. She wore the uniform of a Nights Watch, the guard-militia of Duskwood, a full suit of dark maroon/black armour, a honed longsword at her hip with a torch in her hand.

"Yeah well, I crossed the point of no return _years_ ago, may as well keep going." Shrugged the man, his chain jostling a little with the movement, the woman actually chuckled at this.

"What brings you from a place like Deadwind Pass? Awful dangerous." She commented, ah yes, the tales of the 'Dark Riders' running through Deadwind Pass and slaughtering all of the villagers that used to live at the base of Karazhan, truth is that they simply suffered from mana poisoning, but suffered the curse that caused their spirits to dwell for decades around their old forgotten homes.

"Well I suppose you could call me a man on a mission, defeat the Burning Legion and all that." Informed the Magus carelessly, the woman smirked a little more.

"Well, may I say good luck to you on your quest, friend. It's indeed a noble one." Though she was mocking him a little that appeared to be her actual opinion, "Where will your quest start, Brave Mage?"

"Stormwind, gonna see if the King can get off his ass and be an active part of the solution. Hopefully convince him that there is an actual threat to be had." The womans brow rose at the way he adressed the King but then again, there were a few in the realm of humanity that questioned his rule.

"Well, good luck with that friend, though I suggest sticking around for the night, the Gryphons won't be flying until morning and it would be a bad idea to walk Duskwood at night." Said the woman, Menma sighed lowly.

"Yeah probably should try and interact with other life-forms for once." He murmured before tugging his hood a bit, as he lacked a hat to tip, "See ya around." Getting sick of the clinking noise he waited until he was out of sight of the woman, sealing Atiesh into his left glove, sticking his hands into his pockets and sighing softly.

What affect did the demon have on his body? It's energy could be two types Bijuu Chakra and Fel Mana, did that mean he was some kind of pseudo Bijuu now? Or a demon? He didn't feel any different, his hearing was better, then again it was also slightly muffled by the fact that he layed his ears against his head under his hood.

"UNDEAD ATTACK!" Shouted one of the Watchmen, Menma's goggle covered gaze rose up, his vision sharpening with the zoom on his lense, roughly two dozen undead were on their way towards the town, 10 of those being skeletal mages while the remaining were shambling ghouls, blood was dripping from their claws and rot fell from their mouths, Menma's nose crinkled in disgust, he grabbed the kunai from his belt and spun it like a buzz-saw as the speed came to a roaring hum Mema threw it, and watched as it sailed forward and buried itself into the ground, cutting a ghoul in two peices, saving the life of a human male.

"_Hiraishin_." Whispered the Battlemagus, appearing where he kunai was situated.

**A Few Seconds Earlier.**

Victor Ironbrow, travelling sellsword and accomplished Rogue was having a pretty shitty day, he'd figured it was time to earn some good karma and help out someone besides himself for a change, so he set off towards the old chappel outside of Duskhaven, which was infested with Undead, in attempts to kill of a good chunk of them, then return the next day, rinse and repeat. Only problem was he underestimated their sensory abilities, the skeletal magi were able to 'sniff him out' rather quickly, he had to break Stealth and Sprint as fast as his legs would carry him in hopes of getting away.

Unintentionally, honestly he didn't mean it, he began running right back to the place he was trying to help, his loose blonde ponytail flipping around wildly in his haste, Victor's light leather armour and his enchanted boots that increased his speed, did help but he wasn't much for open Combat he was a man of Subtlty.

"UNDEAD ATTACK!" Screamed one of the Watchmen, Victor felt like the pox, the plague, the worst of the worst at that very moment. Wild green eyes flickered around looking for a way to lead these walking corpses away from the town, he found none, his body was on auto-pilot.

That was until he tripped, and all of his world came crashing down, in a heartbeat a ghoul was upon him, just as it was about to chow down on Victor Delight, a loud buzzing noise broke the noise of ghouls groaning and skeletons clanking their bones.

"_Hiraishin_." The ghoul above him was bi-sected and in its place stood a man, tall as tall could be and donned in blood red, his cape fluttered as he landed and glowing runes appeared upon the back of it.

"Get back, friend. I'm pretty destructive." Advised the red man, Victor took his advice with a nod, Vanishing into the shadows. Menma cracked his neck and his knuckles, "Now, what'cha got to say for yourselves?" Asked the Battlemagus, only for them to give a battle cry in response.

"Oh well, diplomacy was never my thing anyway..." Menma weaved several handsigns before landing on Tiger, "_Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!_" Bellowed the Magus, blowing out several jack-o-lantern sized fireballs, all of them white hot incinerating those they touched.

Several Frostbolts were his answer, Menma smirked and snapped his fingers, his hands glowing with ice as he fired them back at the casters with interest, "_Spell Reflect, _Biyaatch!" Ah, the one Warrior skill he could use easily, the rest were too stiff in movements, he didn't bother. The Skeletons all fell to their knees, one fell apart, frozen to the marrow. A Geist tried to leap at him only for him to side-step the assault and bring his booted foot down, "_Curb Stomp MOFO!_" His heel buried itself in the back of the giests head, making it pop like a baloon.

Mana surged around Menma's form, "_Mage Charge!_" Despair appeared in his hand as he lanced three ghouls before charging the blade with mana and swinging it, "_Frostfire Nova!_" He bellowed, an explosive amount of icy flames were released in a horizontal arc burning and freezing all in their wake.

Menma's gaze was brought up by a low thundering noise, he pulled up his goggles at the sight of an abomination, true to the name it was like a science experiement gone wrong, several segments of pale transparent flesh sewn together, the chest gaping with a jagged rib-cage, glowing green organs were visible, in one arm was a butchers cleaver, in the other was a chain with a rusty hook on the end.

Menma's face fell into a scowl, flames rippled to life up his arms, he slammed the heel of his hands together and twisted, "_Cone of Flames!_" He roared as the cyclone of flames tunneled out of his hands and set the beast ablaze, Menma had to flip back several times to avoid the beasts reposite attack, it seemed it had a fair bit more in terms of resillince compared to the others.

As Menma was ducking and weaving the strikes he recalled Despair to his hands and parried a strike from a meat cleaver, breaking the beasts chain of attacks and sliced skyward, "_Fire Blast!_" He roared as the massive swarm of flames grew in his hand, and then shot forward into the beasts stomach, Menma flashed back to the kunai the second it happened, because as soon as he did.

It exploded.

Gore and green bile were all over the already decay stained ground, Menma sealed his blade and grabbed his kunai, "Ya'know I was gonna be subtle about myself, then I decided 'No, let's awe people to death with my 1337 Skillz'." Said Menma to himself chuckling, sliding his goggles down as people came rushing up to him.

"You saved us! Thank you so much!" Said one of the Watchmen, "I don't think we could have taken that beast without heavy casualties." Menma turned and waved his hand.

"Oh pish-posh you lads and lasses are made of stern stuff, I'm sure you woulda been fine, I just wanted to show off." Said the red hooded saviour cheekily, smiling widely, but not enough to show of his chompah's.

"The way you moved, are you a Rogue or a Mage?" Asked one of the other Watchmen.

Menma grinned and tapped his nose, "That's a secret."

"Some sharp teeth you have there friend." Said another.

Menma's grin fell as he pulled down his hood revealing his twitching ears, "Aye, but I'm not exactly human." Said the Magus, a younger Watchmen's eyes refused to budge from his ears, "Some would call starring rude, young lady." He said with a smirk.

She flushed ashamledly at being caught, "Appologies sir..." She murmured.

What? You think we were going to do the 'Can I touch your ears' shtick already? That's classy material best saved for later.

_Digress._

Menma wasn't stupid, he knew automatically a few problems would arive from the possible traits that Kurama had left him, the bastard, so he needed to 1) Come up with a convincing cover story or 2) Magic them away.

And on another note, getting the hearts and minds of a few good soldiers was good for him because it meant that the common folk would know about him, and maybe about his future 'job'. No war was won with one person, one must be aware of this at all times, especially one such as himself whom had _a lot_ of power at his fingertips, he needed to make sure the people of Azeroth didn't rely on him to quell their problems, no doubt he would be present at all of their happenings but he would not be Azeroth's nanny, so he needed the people to _want_ to fight for themselves, it would be slow progress no doubt and he may have to start a whole splinter group so he could tackle multiple issues but time would tell.

"Well if you don't mind I'm going to the inn there's a mug with my name on it." Said the red man, waving as he _skipped_ off, hands in his pockets like he hadn't just torn apart a large pack of walking corpses and a big malformed frakenstien's monster.

**End of de Chaptah!**

**So ladies and gents, keep the ears and go for a tail? Or magic that shit away?**

**It's up to you guys I really don't mind it.**

**Again, sorry for lack of spelling and the gamaz, I'll fix it when I can.**

_**Raxychaz**_


	5. Poon and a Loon

**So the general concensus is that the ears and tails will stay, with a few who are at the mid ground and a couple who just don't want them. So as a comprimise, while I know its impossible to make you all happy, they will but will only pop up at points that could be funny or points of intese stress of emotion.**

**Zazi The Beast: Kurama is not alive, technically speaking Kurama and Menma are one being, Kurama's memories and energy have fused into Menma's body and soul, his brains is slowly wiring all the new information in, he refers to Kurama though in the way that one would if they were talking aloud to themself, refering to something that isn't there and can't answer you, but you still ackowledge that it was/is/will be.**

**Yinko: Your suggestion is sound and I will heed it, if you feel inclined toss a few ideas about what he could look like and I'll mull it over, personally I'm thinking something along the lines of a Fel-Elf with a few extras.**

**CloudBloodBane: MOA is Menma of Azeroth the precursor story for this one, this is a rewrite, Genesis is the name of the Guild that Menma founded to bring together the other races to take out Arthas and the Legion.**

**Thank you all to those who reveiwed, they make the frozen cavity in my chest tingle.**

**Please enjoy.**

**Start.**

Menma sat in the inn quite happily, his feet were up on a chair next to him, he was facing the kitchen and the bar where the Innkeeper dutifully worked, a mug of cold ale in his mug sitting next to him while he idly enjoyed some good ol' human cooking, a rump steak with various spices and herbs with a puddle of gravy next to it on his plate. It was _really_ friggen good.

"I have to remember to come back here soon." Said the Battlemagus to himself, around food in his right cheek, his hand an inch from his mouth covering it lest he accidentally unleash some of his chewed food onto the table. There were only a few more patrons mostly off-duty Watchmen or workers, the town blacksmith was enjoying a few pints to wind down from his day.

Menma swallowed his delicious food before taking another hearty gulp from his cup, the sad reality was that his internal systems were so hyperactive because of his regenerating and rejuvinating cells that kept him at a permanent optimal state of being that he could not get drunk, not that he minded this stuff had a slight twinge of honey to it, it was _really_ somethin' else, the wine in Karazhan was kinda boring after a while anyway.

"Can I get you anything else sir?" Asked the waitress sweetly, blushing as he looked up at her with those exotic eyes, he smiled at little at her and shook his cup a little before taking another quick sip, and offering it to her.

"May I have another, ma'am. It's really delicious." He asked politely, the waitress nodded swiftly as more heat rose to her cheeks at the sound of his voice and scurried off with the mug in hand. Menma allowed a small smile to grow on his face, "She's pretty cute." He admitted quietly.

"Well hello there Mr. Brave Mage, so good to see you again." Said a vaguely familiar voice, Menma's gaze lifted to the Night Watchwoman whom he'd met before on the road into Duskhaven.

"Ah, hello Miss. How fairs your night?" He asked, kicking a seat out and gesturing with his head for her to take it, she did so sitting down with a content sigh.

"I've been on my feet for 9 hours straight patroling the roads, being really bored and not having anyone to talk to and the first one I do see happens to be a rather eccentric mage who not only carries a very interesting looking staff but also kills undead like it's going out of fashion. I'd say it fairs pretty well." She said with a smile on her fair face, "Ahh but were _are_ my manners, my name is Eleah Varima, may I know yours Brave Mage?" Asked the woman, resting her chin on her hand as she propper her eblows on the table.

"Menma." Answered the red clothed man, Eleah smirked and tilted her head a little.

"Just Menma?" She asked.

"Just Menma." He confirmed.

"So lively you are now, Just Menma. To compare this riveting and show-stopping enthusiasm and wit to the warrior that we all saw on the battlefield, truly it is unprecidented." Oh so she was a funny human, with funny sarcastic tendancies. Great.

"You're hilarious, I should make you a medal, 'Milady Wise Crackah' then I'll also erect a monument in your honour of how magic damn funny you are." Muttered Menma in a monotonic drawl, the woman laughed into her hand and smirked wider.

"Why thank you, oh Brave Mage. Make sure you get my good side though, and the shapelyness of my behind." She commented distantly, while brushing a few fingers along her hips as though imagining the statue.

"Right. Will do." He rolled his eyes and they caught sight of the blushing waitress who returned with his drink, "Thank you very much, here something for being so lovely." He said slipping a small pouch of silver into her hands, it was only 30 or so, nothing much for him, Karazhan was packed full with coffers of gold, gems various amounts of ore and such for the smiths, cloth for the tailors, pretty much everything he would need, the perfect base of operations for his eventual army of united badasses.

The waitress opened the bag and smiled brightly at him, "Thank you very much, Sir." Before scurrying off to another table, placing the pouch in her apron.

"You're in." Said Eleah, giving a double thumbs up, Menma rolled his eyes once more, she was worse than him.

**Next Day, Flight Master.**

Menma was idly patting the neck of a griphon that was sitting in a straw bed-box-thing next to the Flight Masters tent, the creatures were rather fond of him already one of the hatchlings was sitting across his lap while its mother leant into his touch.

Menma stayed up a little later last night, he was a Master of the Arcane and of Chakra, basically, he knew his shit. And as such he refused to have those damned ears on his head, they were primarily constructed of loose amounts of Bijuu Chakra so all he had to do was pull it back into his body and his normal ears returned, like undoing a _Henge_. No doubt something would manifest later, due to his Fel energies.

He could live with elf-ish ears, red skin and horns. Definately, because in his mind, it would look bad ass _and_ suit his attire. Win-Win. Maybe sharper eyes as well, a little bit of that serpentine narrrow gaze that Riven had, that would also be acceptable, he already had the fangs, which he didn't mind so much, thankfully it was just his canines...Hmm having saber-like teeth, how would that feel? It would make making out with women impossible, _that_ would suck.

Speaking of women, and segwaying to Eleah, they had lots of fun last night, she got drunk he didn't, they had sex, it was fun, her ass was _really_ quite something to look at as she screamed with extacy with her hands to the wall, she was right, it was quite shapely. Most likely from all the walking she did, on that night Menma decided something.

He would sex up one woman of each race.

Except Gnomes. He drew the line at borderline pedo-ness. Kurama's influence must be messing with his brain because the prospect of a Tauren woman didn't seem to bother him, that was slightly allarming to some of him, but another part of him just didn't seem to register how foreign they were to himself, it was like it overlooked the skin and just registered 'woman'.

He would decide if this was a bad thing or not, after sex.

A little side-quest that had a high yeild. No problem with that. Very male of him to have such a side-quest but he didn't mind, the opinion of others meant little in the grand scheme of things and if he soley focused on collecting those for a war effort, he'd probably loose what little specks of sanity he had left.

And it would no doubt be kinda fun anyway.

Did Naga Count? Hmm...

And Ogres? Did they even _have_ females? He'd read almost every book in Karazhan, a place with knowledge unequalled, and yet not a single tome mentioned female Ogres, that was good though, Ogres were must too filthy for his tastes being in their company, or intimate with, would be a peerless horror.

"Skin crawlingly disgusting doesn't even begin to explain it." He murmured, the fact that he had to put up with Thunk and his lot were bad enough, he loved Azeroth but no one was above a few pet peeves, and filth was one of them, he disliked the diminutive races of Azeroth because of their excessive tainting of her beauty with their abominabal creations of science, radiation and the disgusting fumes that their various machines used did not help whatsoever. He had reworked over 100 different creations to run of mana in the air and solar power. Those that couldn't were things like the explosive sheep and other things that required chemical compounds for results, but he'd made over 20 different rifles that shot orbs of mana, for instance.

He _could_ use his own mana to create explosions but that would do more harm than good as raw Arcane Mana, the source that was required, causes large amounts of damage to nature, perhaps that's why learning Druidism was so hard for him? The conflicting energies in his being?

"Ah, good morning friend. Here to take a trip?" Asked the FM stepping from his tent and smiling, he wore a standard Flight Master's battle armour/uniform, a red overcoat with iron shoulder guards, hard leather bracers and gloves with matching boots and tanned leather chaps over woolen trousers. A pair of standard flight goggles rested around his neck, having clear blue lenses and circled frames.

The man himself had short brown hair that was cut to the sides of his head, a small goatee on his chin and his top lip, dark blue eyes and fair skin, no doubt from living in Duskhaven, "Yes, to Stormwind if you don't mind friend." Asked Menma, smiling lightly, the man reciprocated the act and nodded casting his eyes over to the map on his table and reporting the cost would be 10 silvers, the exchange was quick and in a few moments a griphon was saddled up for use.

"Go to Stormwind, Reaver, no stopping to eat Murlocks." Said the FM with a good natured smile patting the creature on the neck, it merely snuffled at him and sat on its haunches so Menma could climb into the saddle, doing so he gripping the reigns and watched as the FM did a last minute check to make sure everthing was ok.

"Alright, enjoy your trip, I hope to see you again friend." Menma gave a two fingered salute as the beast took into the air, quickly pulling down his goggles so the wind didn't cut his eyes up he sighed contently as his hair flew in the breeze and his skin _finally_ touched the sunlight.

After about three minutes he decided he didn't like the sun anymore. "_You're burning mah face assfiddler! STAHP IT!_" He ranted mentally, tucking his hood down and bowing his head to shield it from the sun, who knew he was so delicate? Certainly not him.

"Assfiddler?" Asked Menma an expression on his face that was between disgusted and extremely amused, his lip was pulled up and his eyebrows were creased, "That's hilarious. HA!"

Laughter. You know the drill.

Drill. Sex. God damn he was on a friggen role, already makin' bad puns and talking dirty in his brain-land, most interesting though process thus far.

"Uh...Sir you're going to have to get off the griphon." Said a voice, Menma was drawn out of his thoughts as he looked to Stormwind's FM, he then looked to Reaver who was sitting contently inside a box-bed-thing, Menma still on the saddle.

"Nah, imma hang here for a bit, just chill. Try and pray to magic that I'm dreaming and will wake up pantless on the moon surrounded by a race of lesbian blue women so I can be perpetually dissapointed." Said Menma distantly.

"What?" Asked the FM, bewildered as hell.

"I'm sorry what? I was zoning out, why am I on Reaver still...?" He actually snapped from his oddness enduced daydream, before hopping off the creature and patting himself down, pulling his goggles down to his neck and mussing up his hair, "Right...first to the inn." He said, he needed a stiff drink and then a trip to the Auction House, _then_ he'd deal with whatever the hell would come up with at the castle.

Magic he hoped nothing went overly wrong, maybe a search and destroy/rescue misison then he'd be in their good graces, hopefully something that could ennact a debt, then after he got the Alliance leaders and the Horde leaders in that debt he'd pull the 'come to X place at X time so we can discuss a few things' then he'd pull the 'work together or the whole fucking planet is dead and then you'll have to deal with me'.

No doubt they'd be all like 'say what homie? Oh no you didunt just try to get all up in mah grill' and he'd be all like 'Mhm gurl don't you pussy out now or imma break yo lehgs'.

Best conversation ever, he got all misty eyed thinking about it.

"WTB 20 STACKS WOOL CLOTH!" Screamed on man donned in nothing but the most basic of Warriors attire, his head was bald and his face was clean shaven, looked like he'd never seen combat in his life.

"WTS COPPER ORE 2G PER STACK!" Screamed another man.

"[ENCHANTER] LFW PST." Screamed a much more experienced looking woman donned in Mage robes with a staff on her back and her hair up in a ponytail. Menma was suddenly very worried about all these people.

"WHY ARE WE YELLING!?" He screamed at the bald man who merely looked right through him, Menma saw a metal guantlet try to start tapping him but he merely smacked it away, each time he did it came back and attempted to touch him again. "I'm out." He said, running away into the Inn.

**Lions Pride Inn.**

"Hello sweet thing, can I get you anything?" Asked the Innkeeper a youthful looking woman with dark green eyes and shoulder length blonde hair, she was rather buxom and looked to be coming into her late twenties maybe early thirties.

"What the hell is wrong with that lot our there?" He asked, wild white and green eyes as he jabbed a thumb over his shoulder the woman came out from behind the counter and embraced him, rubbing his back and patting his head.

"Hush, pet. There's no need to worry about the crazy three in here." She soothed softly, Menma was distracted by her jugs pressing into chest to really care about being calmed, "Sit down, I'll get you a drink, everyone reacts the same way when they first come to Stormwind." She said gently and smiled at him, gesturing for him to sit in a chair on the otherside of the room.

Menma did so, he didn't care he got a drink out of it, victory one. Victory two came when he saw who was sitting across from him, a fair skinned Warlock-esse with short black hair almost covering her right eye if not for the purple ribbon aroud her right bang keeping it away, her skin was pale, almost more so than his own, yet held a sort of creamy tone to it, her dark golden eyes looked up and peered into his soul, black lipstick and eyeshadow made her features ever more prominant. She wore a rather standard affair of a robe, it was trimmed with reds and blacks while the main colour was a deep maroon colour, she was quite petite, at least she _looked_ petite, who knows, maybe she has secret boobs.

Menma's exotic orbs shifted to her hawk-like eyes and her lips twitched a little forming into a small smirk.

**Earlier, Sara Shadaris**.

Sara had been brought up by the orphanage, she appreciated all they ever did for her, being brought up in a world were so few really cared though, was damaging to the psyche of a growing girl, she turned away from their scripted spoutings about the Light and all things 'righteous', and fell into the warm embrace of the Warlock arts, at the age of 12 she summoned her first demon, an Imp named Viroz, and was a budding Mistriss of Affliction, she didn't really want her demon around much but he proved useful at increasing her abilities with his 'Blood Pact' ability.

At the age of 14 Sara could already cast most spells that even a couple of the senior Warlocks could not attempt efficiently, she was a true prodigy of the dark arts, she went from beligered street urchin, to unloved orphan and now at the age of 22 a peerless Warlock of Curses.

There was more to her story, obviously otherwise it would be incredibly one-dimentional, but for now that's all you get, stranger in my brain. "_What an odd train of thought I have stumbled upon_." She mentally noted, looking into her drink, "_I should probably stay away from these evil creations of man then. Lest I become foolish and braindead like so many of the rabble around 'Humanities Greatest Triumph'._" She mocked mentally, and then realised she was talking to herself and to immediately stop as such, or she would no doubt revert to the processings of the various products of incest that plagued the slums.

She felt a small tremor of energy run across the city she looked up from her grimoire and was impressed, a rather handsome man, roughly her age, his hair was wild, spiked in random directions yet quite long with white streaks that contrasted the abyssal black of the rest. His eyes were rather intruiging to look upon, the iris was pale as snow the pupil was slit and burned a deep green, almost the colour of fel flames, she noted idly.

He wore Mage robes, which brought a little dissapointment to her, but she really looked upon his form, he held himself higher than most Mages, not an easy task considering how much some of them are completely self-absorbed twats, but that's just her opinion on the matter.

She noticed the small links of chain that were sewn around his legs, his robes were split at the bottom and he wore leather leggings and boots, she saw no visible staff, or even blades that could be used to defend himself, perhaps he was overconfidant, or just plain retarded to not carry weaponry.

Or perhaps he was a mystery waiting to be solved.

"What the hell was all that?" Asked the red clothed man, his eyes wild with confusion and his expression incredulous, Sara had put up with the 'crazy three' before, they were complex beings and spoke in an tongue, saying things like 'lel nub, get better or gtfo' she had no idea what these words meant but the only logical explaination.

Magic.

Indeed, there was no reason in this situation.

Therefore Magic.

She heard someone sit in the chair across from her, exotic eyes doing a once up and down of her form, she leveled him with her 'hawk gaze' that could intimidate even the most hardy of warriors, but this mans eyes locked with hers and she felt it, a collasal wave of pure power, he was like a beacon of endless power, shining brighter than all the priests in the Stormwind Cathedral combined.

Sara allowed herself a smirk at the possibilities she could do if she could get her claws into him.

**Menma's/Narrators POV.**

7/10. Would Bang.

"Hello, I am Menma, it's nice to meet you. Sorry if I'm intruding upon your personal time." He said as politely as he possibly could, a disarming smile upon his face she merely lifted her chin a little to look at him easier, placing her grimoire on the table next to her drink and leaning forward, much like Eleah did and starring intently at him.

"Would you like to be my manservant?" Were the first words the petite Warlock with possibly secret boobs asked, Menma sweatdropped, leveling with a 'bitch please' look, she merely sighed a little into her sleeves and hummed, "How about if I promise to give you plenty of pats on the head?" Menma leant down to eye level and shook his head slowly.

"No. I'm good."

"Well that's entirely your own perception of the case, for all I know you could be a homicidal maniak with a sick twisted sadistic pleasure you derive from slaughtering left-handed gnomes." She said with not even a blink or a twitch across her face, "Hardly befitting of a manseverant, cease these actions immediately." She chastised him, for something _she_ made up like...On the friggen spot.

Menma stared at her oddly, "You don't get out much do you?" Sara merely shook her head, "Then let me toss this one to ya freely, tell me your name." He almost demanded resting his elbows on the table and crossing his arms.

"Sara Shadris, participate in intercourse with me, in the name of Magic and a sprinkling of science I wish to know if your height is proportionate with your gentalia, and if said genetalia could possibly cause internal bleeding."

"You want me to sex you up until you bleed?" Asked Menma astoundedly, and a little weirded out.

"Possible. But a manservant should not speak with such an uncouth vocabulary whilst speaking with his mistriss." She pulled a newpaper from her sleeve and bonked his head with it, Menma blinked, "Bad boy." She chastised with another bored drawl.

"She's a character isn't she, here's your drink hon." Said the Innkeeper patting his shoulder, leaning down and whispering, "Good luck, the quiet ones are always the most fun."

Menma ran his hands down his face before reaching for his drink, Sara plucked it away before he could touch it, "You will be rewarded for collecting this beverage for me, manseverant. Job well done." She said patting his head, which required her to stand on her chair to do, she was only 5' 4".

Menma's eyes closed and he sighed, before a silly grin lit up his face, "I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship." As the word 'frienship' left his mouth a spurt of blood fell from Sara's nose and she fell back unconcious, Menma blinked owlishly.

"Did you say friend?" Asked one of the patrons, getting a slow nod, "She'll be up in an hour, weirdo is apparently 'allergic to familiarity'." Said one of the off-duty guardsmen, donned in his shining white and blue armour, tabard with a golden lions head upon the centre over a royal blue cloth, helmet on the table.

Menma merely looked down at Sara and silently hoped all of his little trips would be this entertaining.

**End.**

**R&R You wizard mothafuckers you.**

_**Raxychaz**_


	6. Little Kings, Bloody Noses And BFF's

**READ ME!**

**People. An event of sudden realisation has struck me with the force of the Scourge. Ready for it?**

**Fel-Worgen.**

**Let that shit sink in, imaging it. Now imaging it with an F'elf 'human' form. **

**Yeah...You dirty bitch that's the stuff. Just had an intense mind-gasm.**

**Sara's character has sprinkled inspiration of Tannis from Boderlands, not too much though, along with the aloofness of that 'quiet but hot' girl in almost any anime.**

**Also check out my Profile if you haven't already to have a look at Menma's facial markings and basically what he looks like without the skin-tone and horns. Also spikey hair, so really very little like him. But eventually.**

**Felf = Fel Elf, because Yinko was so wizard as to come up with it, awesome one broface.**

**Malevius: I was unaware it **_**was**_** gaming lingo, my friend Alex and myself just started saying it one day and I figured I'd bring you guys into my fold of wizardness. Makes me feel less original now : / oh well, still gonna say it.**

**darmhein: Yes, this is Pre-BC, in Vanilla, it will go Vanilla-Wrath-BC-Cata-MOP, holy shit this is gonna be a **_**loooong**_** fanfic.**

**WIZARD!**

**Start.**

Menma strolled his way towards the castle-keep-thing that housed the royals and all the important people of Stormwind, passing through Old Town he dropped a few handfuls of silver to a few of the beggars and into a few boxes for the homeless, because he's just the nicest person ever, that and he may need the good karma at a later date.

"Where do you think you're going, mate?" Asked one of the Castle Guards, their armour style was the same but seemed to be made of a sturdier material than the other guards around the city, typical.

"Going to see the king so I can enlist Stormwinds aids against the Burning Legion." Said Menma, the Guardsmen scoffed and his partner across the other side laughed at the Magus, "Look I've got shit to do, just get someone in there and ask the King if there's a way I can get the humans assistance."

"Ain't you human though, mate? You don't look much like an Orc." Goaded the one across the way, Menma rolled his eyes.

"I meant in a generalisation of the race, screw it. Not like you wankberries could stop me anyway." He murmured and a small blast of light blinded the pair of guards for a moment, they pulled out their swords and turned their heads wildly searching for the perp.

Menma had turned into a hawk-raven-crow thing and flew into the keep, the hallway went right up and the cieling was high enough that they didn't bother looking up for him. He perched on a nearby flagpole the jutted out of the wall holding the crest of Stormwind upon a wooden rod, his sharp eyes spotting a young blonde boy pacing in the throne room, a beautiful black haired, fair skinned woman in a red scale patterned dress with a staff clutched in her hands stood to one side of the throne while a man with dark grey armour, trimmed with bronze, stood with a broad-longsword and shield, his hair was short and brown while his eyes were a dark blue in colour.

These two were Lady Prestor and Bolvar Fordragon, the boy being Anduin Wrynn, not that Menma knew this of course but you odd watchers knew. Menma swooped down and landed before the boy, before shifting into the form of a man, rolling his shoulders he bowed at the hip, one hand lay across his chest, "Greetings." Said the Magus.

The blonde boy's eyes widened as he took several steps back and Bolvar put himself between Anduin and the intruder, "Who are you, why are you here, speak quickly." He ordered, shield forward, sword at the ready.

Menma merely waved him off, "I am Magus Menma. And have come with the hopes of gaining favour of the Human race so that I may find aid against the Burning Legion." Informed Menma calmly, the woman chuckled at him and smirked.

"Of course you are, and I Onyxia the black dragon." She said amusedly, Menma's sharp eyes looked her over as the phantom of a black dragon indeed mirrored behind her, Menma's own phantom was of a large twisted demonic fox wreathed in fel energy, the woman merely kept a stiff upper lip and made no more comments.

"I must speak with the king, the Legion is a threat too true and I _must_ collect aid." Said the Magus urgently.

"I am the King." said the boy, Menma's gaze fell to him as a smirk tugged at his lips, the boy noticed that look, "I'm serious, officially speaking, I am the king. Bolvar is the regent and Lady prestor is the advisor but _I_ am the king." Informed the boy, "I am Anduin Wrynn son of Varian Wrynn." Informed the boy, crossing his arms with a serious expression.

Menma's gaze traveled to the man and the woman in the room, "I see...Truly I was unaware of such things...May I asked what happened to your father then? If he lives I beleive it be better I speak with _him_ reguarding this matter." Informed Menma, if the king was in trouble, holy shit this would be a 'piece ah piss' as 'Australian's' would say, he just needed to rescue a foo.

"He went missing." Stated Anduin flatly. Bolvar shot the boy a look of surprise he didn't expect him to speak out about such a matter in front of a stranger.

"Well I happen to be very good at finding things." Informed Menma, his sharp gaze narrowing, "Got a last location, per-chance? Or perhaps something with of his I can track him through that." Said the Magus.

"Oh really?" Asked Prestor, mock interest, "Perhaps you could find my cat then, the poor darling ran away, all I have left is her collar." She smirked at his glare, it hardened as she pulled out the collar and threw it too him, he merely grabbed it and closed his eyes.

In half a heartbeat later he opened them, "It's dead. In the park of the city, and is currently being eaten by a crow. Now...Anduin, something of your fathers, a favourite shirt, a pair of gloves, anything he wore and touched frequently. And I swear upon my Guardianhood that I will find him." Swore Menma.

"Guardianhood?" Asked Bolvar, curious as to the title.

"I was raised by the Magus Medivh, the 'Last Guardian' in the tower of Karazhan. His spirit found me as a babe and took me in to create another Guardian to protect Azeroth from threats, that's what I intend to do." Growled Menma, producing Atiesh and gesturing to the head of the staff, "Now. Stop waisting my fucking time and _get me something of the kings!_" He stressed through clenched teeth, waisting time like this was annoying to him.

Bolvar's jaw dropped, Anduin looked star-struck and Prestor looked positively giddy. The Broodmother of the Black Flight may be able to twist this Guardian to her needs, it is common knowledge to those who bother to research that Medivh was twisted and corrupted over the later parts of his life, if she could get the power of a Magus on her side...

"A Guardian..." Breathed Anduin, quickly running off into the castle, towards his fathers old room.

Menma sighed and rubbed his forehead, "Thank Magic I swear if all you alliance types try and pull this on me I'm going _straight_ to the Horde for help." Grunted the Battlemagus, he could feel a stare upon him and looked up to meet Bolvar's gaze.

"You...You really are a Guardian..?" Asked the man in a quiet voice.

"Indeed, Medivh found me as a babe upon the grounds of Karazhan, his spirit haunted the place, until only a few days ago, now he has joined the lifestream or whatever the energy cycle of the planet is called." Said Menma, waving it off at the end, "Why? So hard to beleive, I _am_ holding Atiesh, staff of the Guardian. Though I can understand that as a Warrior you cannot sense my power." He murmured the last part to himself, no need to find out the hard way if the Regent was a prissly little darling.

"No, well yes it is quite hard to beleive..." Said Bolvar, before his eyes hardened to the level of Saronite, "If you are lying about bringing back our king though and giving the boy false hope, not even all your power will be able to protect you from the vengeance of humanity." Growled Bolvar.

"Good, I'd hate to think you were all spineless morons who accepted my words at the drop of a hat. _That_ would take all the fun out of it. Don't worry, I'll get your king back, might take him on a few adventures, see if he's cool might hang out and we'll loop around back here." Said Menma with a wave of his hand, Anduin came back and handed him a small necklace, it had a small swirled pattern of two interlocking spirals set onto the wooden circle, and tied to a leather strip.

Menma grasped the token in his hands, closing his eyes instead of the clear cut image he got from before he got a strong pull towards Kalimdor, and an extremely fuzzy image of a port of some kind...He gathered a few places it could be, add that and Kalimdor he had a good place to start.

"Got it...I'll send you a message when I find him." Menma bowed to the boy-king and Bolvar casting a sideways glance to the woman in the room before shifting into his flight form and flying away.

"Father..." Whispered Anduin, hope brimming in his blue eyes, Bolvar looked at the lad and prayed to the Light that this 'Guardian' was what he claimed to be.

**Docks.**

"Manservant." Greeted Sara, sitting on a bench near the end of the dock, the one that led to Auberdine the Night Elf village in Dark Shore. Menma's sharp eyes flew to her as he rose a brow.

"Sara...Why are you here?" He asked.

"I'm coming with you, clearly you will be lost without your mistriss, you poor boy. So I will look after you." She said with a nod to herself, still keeping that aloof look plastered on her face.

"That's uneeded, I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself." He said walking up to the man in charge, wanting to buy passage, Sara merely walked up silently behind him and took his arm into hers, making the ship captain raise a brow.

"Lad if your ladies gonna come along that'll cost two peices of gold." One each it would seem, Menma looked to Sara, she kept looking on ahead, he sighed and flipped the man another coin, whatever, maybe she'd leave once he showed out his more crazy aspects.

He didn't really want to be bothered by a bunch of other people when he was capable of doing most of this himself, and besides, he was his own best companion. And Dave.

Can't forget Dave.

"Let's go." He murmured and shook his head, Sara pat his arm.

"Good Boy." She said, almost boredly.

"Why are you coming with me? It makes no sense for you to do so, 'manservant' joke aside I barely know you." He pointed out sitting on the upper deck with a veiw of the front of the ship.

"Because I can." She said unhelpfully, Menma blew out a short huff and rolled his eyes, unsealing his sword, Dragon's Call and a sharpening stone, before running the rectangular block down the blades edge, "And because I am lonely, and I beleive you are too." She said, making him stop abruptly and look at her, "That and you still owe me intercourse." She said, nodding at the end, making the Magus sweatdrop at her oddness.

"Right, whatever." He mumbled before resuming his work.

They spent five days on the boat, Menma found it a bit overkill as he personally would have preffered to dock at the nearest point of land and walk through Ashenvale, which for him would have been faster as he could just shift, but apparently a 'manservant must look after his mistriss' it was funny for a while but it was starting to grate against his nerves, he knew, he _knew_ she was merely trying to add some humour to her rather aloof and emotionless way of speaking, but she was terrible at it.

He got to know her, over the five days, she was moderately acceptable company, then again he also found out his distaste for company, he enjoyed having a few choice people around, to know they were present, but actually conversing and engaging with them was a chore he didn't appreciate, people were finiky creatures with their emotions and stupid need to _share_.

He didn't really _want_ friends per se. He understood the uses of people, but he didn't really want to invest the amount of time and energy it would require in to getting someone to not judge him for being some kind of weird Bijuu-Demon thing, and then accept the whole 'Raised by Medivh' shtick, _and then_ put up with his asshole-ish tendancies that he liked to flaunt.

Magic it already was sounding like too much. Maybe he could befriend an Orc? They would surely understand if he explained it, that he didn't willingly wish this demon into his body, that there was a few small differences between a bijuu and a demon of the Nether, they would more than likely be like 'Yo dawg, come and chill with us, we can be BFF's and chase some tail after we get our Lok'tar and stomp some pink-skin bitches'.

Bff's with an Orc sounded nice.

But people still sucked.

Though it seemed Sara shared the sentiment, so they sat together disliking the social structure that demanded people _get to know_ _eachother_ on a more personal level as they became 'friends' with great gusto, basically hating everyone else while being wizard together but not together.

It was kind of ok.

Though he had to admit he handled social interaction better than Sara, as she had burst several pockets of blood in her nose, unwillingly, to avoid conversation with people, splattering several leery sailors with blood and then passing out into Menma's lap or just on him in general.

He didn't mind so much, it could be worse than having a woman who wants your bawdy on you. Blood covered just made it more intruiging.

Oh and he figured out, Naga counted, Sirens were on the 'would bang' list.

Seriously he made a list.

'_First/Human-Eleah Varima, Duskhaven Inn._'

So that he never forgot who he spent a good time with and to return their at some point to see how they were, and maybe go for another round, besides the food at the Inn was pretty damn good.

"Land Ho!"

"How dare you! I'm sure she's perfectly chaste!" Shouted Sara pointing at the captain with a baleful glare, Menma barked out a few slivers of laughter into his fist attempting to keep it quiet.

"Lass ge' off mah ship and _please_ don' _ever_ come ba' on it enny time soon." Begged the captain, Menma merely tossed the Warlock-ette over his shoulder like a sack of patatoes and walked off the ship, his other hand in his pocket while he idly pinched her butt a few times, getting reflexive squeaks from the woman. He set her down a few feet away from the boat and watched as she pat down her dress, Menma's ears picked up the sound of steel clashing and he turned towards Auberdine to see the left side, from his perspective, being swarmed by Naga Tidelords and Siren's.

The situation seemed hauntinly similar to Duskhaven but still he needed to make a good impression on these people so he took a running leap and turned into a giant hawk-crow-raven-thing, hawcroven, that works. The hawcroven flew with the speed of a jet plane.

Hawcroven sounded wizard as fuck anyway.

Sara huffed quietly before summoning her steed, Jeffery, a Fel Steed, a large four-horned hourse with fel flames running along its mane and tail, thick muscular legs and a metal layer of red and black covering its vital parts, a black leather saddle at on its back, she mounted the beast and made her way towards her...Person that she had been conversing with.

Good that avoided another hour of unciousness.

Menma swooped down and clawed through a Tidelord's shoulder rendering its spear-thrusting arm useless before he quickly shifted and exited his form with a spin, rolling into a ball in mid air he forced a powerful slash of wind to leave his midsection, bisecting a trio of Naga, before he landed and on his feet, pulling out Dispair he parried a strike and ignited his fist in lightning, "_Lightning Bolt!_" He bellowed and shot a highly concentrated and condensed orb of lightly right _through_ a Tidelord's chest, making it flop around before falling backwards, dead.

"Hello ladies and gents, need a hand?" He asked jokingly, as he threw Dispair, "_Kiri Kage Bushin No justu!_" Dispair split into two dozen copies and speared its way through just over half of the remaining amount of Naga, lightning once more began to circulate around his palms, Menma threw his hands into the air, "_Hurricane!_" A group of tightly bunched storm-clouds rolled in over the battlefield, collums of lightning shot down and struck the ground or the remaining Naga, the copies of Dispair conducted the lightning and sent it exploding violently into the corpses.

Menma saw that several of them were attempting to retreat, he smirked and ran forward only for searing heat to begin to fall from the sky, a Rain of Fire was falling from the sky each massive molten level orb of flames struck a Naga slaughtering what was left, Menma turned to see Sara, who merely waved boredly at him.

Menma grinned only for his instincts to kick in and for him to suddenly lean back enough to make a 'bridge' of his body, avoiding a swipe of a razor sharp cutlass, Menma's legs followed his flow the second the blade was away from him, and he booted the perp' in the head, before springing into the air and spinning Despair whipping into his hands, Menma landed with a grace that awed even the Night Elves.

A band of Satyrs, "You damnable humans always ruining our plans, those Naga were useless as it is but this is just rediculous." Growled the lead Satyr, his fur and skin were a deep sickly green colour, Menma's grinned twitched an his mind snapped a little as the demonic scent his his nose.

He hunched over as though in pain as Despair buried itself into the ground, Menma's runes glowed a deep green as green flames wreathed his arms, his claws lengthened and the skin around his hands began to tint with a bloody red, "_Fel Razor Swarm!_" He growled out swinging his arms twice, once to unleash a barrage of small Fel Fireballs and the second to through dozens of shuriken the flames stuck to the shuriken as they began to burn their way's into the Satyr's many wailed in pain as the powerful demonic flames stung them.

Menma made several twtiching movements before he stuck both his arms forward and braced his stance by moving his right leg back a few more inches, "_Fel Chain Lightning! Zap MOTHERFUCKERS!_" Green lightning shot from his fingertips and was funneled forward before branching off and striking each Satyr right through the chest, the answer of those hiding in the bushes were to leap out as Menma was channeling, two cutlass' drove their way through his arms at the elbow, skewering them together, Menma howled in pain as the spell exploded in his hands, sending all within an area of 5 metres away, so just himself and the Satyr's.

He skidded back and smashed his back into an outcrop of dark coloured rocks, his face was now heavily burnt by Fel flames his hood blown back while his arms were still stuck together, his head was beant back and slammed into the rocks, cratering it enough that he almost framed his whole body.

Several dozen Shadowbolts found purchase at his position exploding and causing even more damage, but didn't register the pain, something much worse was happening in his head, "_TIME TO RAPE SOME PUSSY AS MOTHAFUCKAS! HAHAH!_" He intoned manically wretching himself from the rock and leaning forward, hunching over and headbutting the swords in his arms so hard they shattered, with his teeth he grabbed each handle and pulled them out spat them on the ground.

The remaining Satyr's and the dumbstruck elves were interuppted by large gouts of flames shooting towards the horned demons, shadowy curses began to appear on their bodies, one exploded in a shower of tainted gore, one began to rot from the inside out, another cut out his own tongue and began to mutliate himself, Menma's haze had yet to clear as green magic began to bubble along his dibilitaing wounds, his arms hung limp at his sides, the burns on his face and exposed skin had healed, leaving them all a bloody shade of red, specks of pale flesh still appeared but were slowly being converted by the new redness.

It stopped at his collar while the ones on his arms ceased at the elbow, his claws had stayed at their extended length, Menma growled and began racing forward, his limp arms laying uselessly at his sides, his eyes burst with green flames as he delivered a vicious headbut to the last Satyr, the leader, it's head litterally _exploding_ upon impact, showering the Magus with blood.

Sara appraoched him to check if her manservant required medical assistance only for him to slam his lips against her and hungrily force his tongue into her mouth dominating her very being, the green flames in his eyes flickered away revealing his white and green orbs clouded by madness and lust.

She would no doubt recieve her sexual satisfaciton on this night.

**End**

**By Rape I meant severly destroy. Just clarifying.**

**And that was to prove that **_**anyone**_** is vulnerable whilst channeling a spell, and with his armour being lighter around the joints of his arms the strike was both well times and well placed enough to be dibilitiating.**

**Don't worry, he'll be fine.**

**I just wanted to show that even though his power is immense and unfathomable that while he's in his haze it's all about killing the enemy he's unequipt to defend himself very well and becomes less battlefield wary.**

**And horny, obviously.**

_**Raxychaz!**_


End file.
